Elemental Feelings
by GaredBattlespike
Summary: Ororo is lonely and Lance is broken hearted. When they stumble upon each other's misery, will they find love? Will the rest of the X-Men and the expectations they have keep them apart. Rated T for romance, and X-Men style conflicts
1. Chapter 1

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 01: Broken Hearts

(Lance's Point Of View)

I'm sick of it all! I try, and try, and TRY! No matter what I do, it's NEVER good enough for Kitty! It's been six weeks since Apocalypse was stopped. It's been four weeks, three days, and seventeen hours since Kity threw me out of her life. Forever.

I had made a date with her, only to not be able to make it, because I was sick. I DID call ahead to cancel! I talked to Kurt, who swore to me that he would pass it on, and even said 'Get better, Heer Avalanche' ! That little sneak only pretended to promise! He NEVER told Kitty that I was sick. So when I tried to get a hold of her, to reschedule, she hung up on me!

I tried EVERYTHING! Calls that were refused. Letters returned unopened. Gifts returned unopened as well. Visits refused! It had just become summer vacation, so no school to see her at! I did try to see her at the mall, but the X-Geeks always managed to keep us apart! The same thing happened at restaurants.

I finally decided that it really is OVER. If she is going to be a bratty, little bitch, then maybe I dodged a bullet, there. Maybe I need somebody more mature, like a fellow Senior, or something. Maybe a naughty college girl. How to get the girl, though? I need to work on my techniques. After only dating Kitty, I have almost no real practice in picking up girls! If only there was someone that I could learn from.

I try to practice picking up girls at the drive-thru windows of a few places in town. I tried different lines on girls in the coffee shop. I even tried to pick up random girls at the park. I was shot down so much that I felt like a clay target at a skeet shoot! I knew enough not to EVER do online dating again! Most of the 'female' profiles are actually middle aged guys! Fat and balding men, who are making up a girl that they wish was their own girlfriend! Most of the real females lie about themselves. Sometimes outrageously! Age, Looks, Hair, Anything and Everything was lied about! The only time that I tried it, more as a lark, and got a date, she turned out to be twenty seven years older than me! It turned out that she was looking for a boy-toy to get back at her husband with. Even if she had been better looking, she was married! I have no interest in a married lady. Feeling broken hearted and miserable, I drove out to look at the town from the bluffs...

(Ororo's Point Of View)

I have just about had it with the same four walls of the Institute! I love my home. I love the teaching. I love the chance to save the world. I love the children, even if they can be trying. What I do NOT love is the lack of love.

There is no ROMANCE to be found there! Hank is a nice man, but, he is so intellectual, that he seems to have little thought for women. The Professor is like a father to me. Logan showed promise, but, it seems that he has a relationship with an Oriental woman. Omi, Yumi, some name like that.

I tried, discretely, to find my way along this 'Online Dating' thing. The only one to show up for an actual date, turned out to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, who just wanted to turn me into a information source! He really needs to work on his sales pitch. And on his bladder control. I only dropped him as a demonstration of my displeasure! I caught him in plenty of time. I have no use for 'men' who are actually just cowards.

I need some time in the air to clear my head. The connection to the sky is the only thing that keeps me sane some days. The nights are the worst. A cold, and empty bed, to show for my cold and empty love life. It is as if I am the only one to suffer this. I know as a fact that I am NOT. It simply seems that way, as I see happy couples wherever I look.

There are elderly couples who are ALMOST the worst for me to see. I fear that even at that age, that I shall be all alone, and unloved by any man. The teenagers are almost as bad, because of my own youth, now gone, spent with little romance. The absolute worst for me to see, are the twenty, and thirty-somethings with children of their own! It makes my heart ache with loneliness, to not have a man and children of my own. The children of the Institute are a balm to my heart, but not a full cure. They are my students, but they are not my children.

I soar above the town of Bayville, with only the wind, and a few birds for company. If only there was someone, ANYONE, who would be a good man to me! I am twenty seven years old! I can feel my chances of marriage and motherhood slipping away with each passing month! I let myself descend to the bluffs overlooking Bayville. I just need to let my tears flow, and I cannot do so while concentrating on flying. Without control, I would fall to my death!


	2. Chapter 2: Fancy Meeting You Here

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 02: Fancy Meeting You Here

(Lance's POV)

It was just before sundown, and I pulled into the 'lover's lane' along the bluffs. I was the only one parked there. Then I heard the sound that grabs every guy's attention: A girl, or a woman, was crying! Looking around, I found her in a tree. That spot gives a fantastic view of the town.

I could not believe my eyes! Ororo Munroe, AKA: Storm, of the X-Men was in that tree. She was trying not to be found, but was crying too hard to fly away. I was almost as embarrassed as she was. I had to say SOMETHING. I couldn't think of a damn thing. So I climbed up after her, instead.

Once I was next to her, in the tree, I looked at her. She was clearly trying to dry her eyes and stop crying. I reached into my back pocket and took out a clean, new mechanic's cloth. You know the ones that are bright pink, and are often used to clean cars up with? Yeah, that kind. I took it out and offered it to her. I saw Storm often, when I spent those days at the Institute, trying to win Kitty.

I was so stupid! NOBODY ELSE really wanted me there. Nobody else expected me to last. Even Boom Boom didn't really believe that I'd last. But then, I didn't last. Only the Professor, Beast, Storm, Boom Boom, and Kitty were really giving me a fair chance. Everyone else was against my being there. I was unwanted, so I left.

But that was the past. This is now. I recalled the times when she would greet everyone for breakfast. She would dote on the youngest, like a good mom. She is Elegance, Grace, and Beauty made feminine flesh. To see her reduced to tears was making me angry. I wanted to know who did this to her, and where I can find him!

Storm took the clean cloth, and used it to dry her tears. When she tried to give it back, I just waved it away, saying "Keep it."

(Storm's POV)

I could NOT have had worse luck, or so I believed. Lance Alvers, AKA: Avalanche, of the Brotherhood, had discovered me crying in the tree. I was simply too distraught to concentrate upon calling the winds to carry me away. There is no escaping the humiliation that this brash youth, who has broken Kitty's young heart, knows that I have been crying. Then he climbs up to hand me a cloth to dry my eyes with.

To say that I am surprised is an understatement. Perhaps I have misjudged him. He is not gloating. He is not smirking. He is not making fun of me. He is not saying anything at all. He is simply there, beside me, letting me dry my eyes on the cloth he handed me. Now, he won't even take back the cloth.

As I try to compose myself, Lance is just there. Waiting for something from me, but I don't know what. He does seem a bit angry. I wonder why. Yet, when he looks at me, it not with anger. If I did not know Lance's bad-boy reputation, I would believe that Lance was showing me concern.

Finally he speaks. "So...Who made you cry?"

I was at a loss for words. I could see the anger in Lance's eyes as he asked the question, and I do not know how to respond. There is no one who has 'made me cry', but I am still so upset, that I cannot say anything yet. Lance seems to get a bit angrier, as he waits for my response.

With a calm that belies his anger, Lance asks again "Who made you cry…" Then his tone became menacing-but not towards me, as he continued "...And where is he?"

Now I understood! Lance was feeling protective towards me! Heavens only know why, but it was actually rather sweet. Here I am, Storm. The Weather Mistress. Senior X-Man. And yet, Lance wants to pound whomever I say is responsible for making me cry! It is absurd! I can fight my own battles, However, it IS nice that this bad-boy is still decent enough to want to protect me from anyone who would have made me cry.

I smile at him, and say, as my tightened throat allows, "T-thank you, Lance. However, I was not upset by any one person. It is a...personal matter."

(Lance's POV)

I wasn't so sure that she was being honest with me, but I couldn't call her on it without proof. Teenage girls cry over 'personal matters'. Full grown women don't. Something is wrong. I need to help her. How can I get her to open up to me, so I can pound the jerk?

I ask her "Storm? If it's not a guy, then I can just listen."

Storm looked at me, as if she could not believe her ears.

I never looked away. I was not staring for dominance, I was just paying attention. Soon she seemed uncomfortable. I felt bad that she didn't want my help. Then I had an idea! In order to get her comfortable enough to open up to me, I'll open up to her first! Besides, I had NO problems talking to the bewitching beauty! She is a WOMAN, not some silly little girl...

I asked her "Storm? If you don't wanna talk about your problems...Would you listen to mine, please?"

Storm was much more ready for that, and nodded to me, so I began.

I was nervous, but had to go ahead. "I'm all alone. Romantically, that is. After Kitty and I split up...It's been...Hell. I know that I 'stood up' Kitty too many times, but it was always the X-Men, like Summers, and Kurt who said that they would pass on the message, then 'conveniently' forget to tell Kitty 'Hey, Lance called, and he's sick.' Or whatever was wrong. All Kitty knows is I don't show up, and Summer and Kurt get to tell her 'Told you so'! Those are the two that had been given those messages to give to Kitty, but she never gets them...Sorry. Ranting."

I took a breath "It just ticks me off! Summers called me a hood, just from looking at me! He's a hypocrite! If HE had to live my life, he'd be called a hood, too! He's had things handed to him on a silver platter, and I've ALWAYS had to fight for everything that I have! Other than the whole 'shades' thing, everything else has been handed to him. To him, Of COURSE I am a bad-boy, and a rebel! Most of the Authority figures in my life were just problems! I've had Foster Parents who beat me. Yes, literally. Todd has had the same experience in the System."

I could see that Storm was shocked. I went ahead anyway. "So, anyway, I was always labeled a trouble-maker. I was a convenient scapegoat! The new kid. The Foster-Kid. The kid who's got no family. Hell, I remember accidentally scaring a kid half to death, just because I was alone in the boys room with him."

Storm raised an eyebrow at that. I was distracted for a second, because she is really pretty, and that was elegant!

After a second, I went on "It turns out that somebody started a rumor in that school, that I murdered my own parents, and was some kind of cannibal! Seriously. This dummy actually, seriously believed it. So, he goes screaming out of the bathroom, while I'm wondering what the heck is wrong? A minute later two big teachers entered, and dragged me to the office to be held while the POLICE sorted it out! In short, that is EXACTLY how authorities have treated me ever since my parents died. Always the one to blame, right or wrong. To be honest….If I'm going to be labeled guilty, even when I'm innocent, why try so hard to please the Powers-that-Be? It just makes them even MORE suspicious!"

Storm was shocked, but I was too angry at life to care, as I continued. "I don't try to cause problems, they just happen.I just want to be an auto mechanic! I like to fix cars! But will I get to be one? NO. Why? I can't get a break! Cops follow me, until they have something they can use against me, or get called away for a real problem. Even if I simply walk down the street, I'll get followed, and I had better not try to even find a bathroom! After all, if I go into a bathroom, or a store, or even back home, while being followed, that IS a legal offense; Evading Authority, is the charge. I can't win. The deck is stacked to prevent it! I am NOT ALLOWED to simply be! NO! The MAN has to harass me, and I'm the guilty one! Every. Single. Time."

I hadn't meant to let HALF these things slip, but I was ticked off!

(Storm's POV)

I had no idea that Lance had it so bad. And if, as he claims, that authorities had written him off as a bad egg, then he may have SOME justification for not wanting the Professor's aid. I was sure that at least MOST of what Lance had told me was true.

I smiled and said "If you try hard enough, it IS possible to rise above these things. I was not ALWAYS the woman you see now...When I was a little girl, I stole fruit in Cairo!"

Now it was Lance who was shocked!

I continued on "It's true. My sister, Vivian, and I were destitute in Cairo. In order to survive, we stole fruit. We had fallen under the control of a terrible person, that the Professor had to save us from."

Lance nodded, as if in understanding. He explained his understanding "I get that. Mystique and Magneto were much the same. We were just lackeys. Minions. Henchmen. Expendable troops for her, and/or Magneto. Half the time, we had NO idea where the orders to do something really came from: Magneto, or Mystique. Not that it really mattered, but..."

I smiled at him. I had NO idea that we'd have much of anything in common. I was getting tired of the tree, and asked Lance "Do you mind if we get down?"

He understood, but made a joke anyway "And boogie?"

I rolled my eyes, but grinned.

"Let's just get out of this tree, Lance."

I was pleasantly surprised when Lance actually offered me a hand down. I considered refusing, as I do not NEED help. I allowed him to aid me, because I wanted to foster good behavior. He actually took me down, by taking my waist in both of his strong, young hands, and gently lowered me to the ground. He does not look all that strong, but, he was rock steady as he put me down.

I told him "Thank you, Lance. May I sit in your jeep."

Lance gallantly open the passenger door for me, and politely closed it for me, as well. Lance got in behind the wheel. I don't know why I spouted it, but I could not take back the words after they flew from my lips.

"I am just lonely, Lance. Oh!"

I was as shocked by my admission as he was!

We stared at one another for a long moment, then I looked away. I heard him say "You know...We're both brokenhearted. Maybe we can teach each other. You know, I can tell you what it's like to be a guy, so you can find a good one…"

I finished his obvious thought "And I can teach you about women, so YOU can find a good one."

I had an idea: If I could get Lance to act in a more civilized fashion, then much of the Brotherhood issues would blow over. After all, with Mystique missing, and Magneto in seclusion, there isn't anyone to make the boys misbehave. It would also be much better for Lance if he stopped being such a bad-boy, and settled down. At least I might be able to convince him to finish and Graduate High School...

I continued " Well...It is an idea. But you'll need to learn proper dating etiquette, Lance. Do you know how to dance?"

He shrugged, and looked embarrassed

told him "That's alright. Lance. I needed dancing lessons too, you know. None of us are born with that knowledge. So, we'll teach each other. I only ask that we never tell anyone about this. Others would likely get the wrong idea… and if anyone does get ideas, then I am only tutoring you, after all."

Lance winced at that, and nodded. "Yeah. Kitty would NOT be happy with either of us. So what do I do first, Teach?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and said "First, you call me 'Miss Munroe'."

Lance nodded a 'Yes' to that as well. Which reminded me.

"Lance? How are your grades? No girl wants someone who failed to Graduate…"

Lance looked ashamed, and mumbled something.

I resisted the urge to sigh, and simply said "Please repeat that, Lance. I truly did not hear that…"

Lance admitted "I-I'm not going to make it...After everything I've had to do to keep the roof over our heads, and food on the table...I was just too tired to care about grades. With Senior Year ahead of me, I'm just not gonna make it. I was planning on dropping out, to get a job."

I looked at Lance in surprise! I had no idea that the Brotherhood was struggling financially. Then I realised that without Magneto or Mystique, there was no income. Not legally, anyway. I also felt shame. The we were in the Mansion, while the Brotherhood was struggling to eat! I felt so ashamed!

Lance could see my expression, and gently took my hand!

I was shocked, but he was gentle as he said to me "Not your responsibility. We were supposed to be taken care of by Mystique. It's not your fault that she ditched us."

I was still shocked, both by their situation, and the fact that Lance was holding my hand. He is nine years my junior! So why am I NOT pulling it away? Am I that desperate for a man's attentions?

I was about to pull my hand away, when I got a call from Hank. Then I needed to pull my hand away. Lance got out of the Jeep and walked away back to the tree, to give me privacy.

"Storm? I was wondering if you were coming to dinner tonight?"

I realised the time! I would have to be quick or risk being noticeably late.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Lesson, Part I

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 03: The First Lesson, Part I

(Lance's POV)

Storm had to get going, or she'd miss dinner. I gave her my Tracfone number as way of private communication. As she soared away, she didn't seem to notice that she took my heart along for the ride…

Sitting there as the sun was sinking, I was aware of another happy couple pulling up a few spots away. Their playful banter drove me off. I needed to eat anyway.

Driving back to the Brotherhood house, I stopped and bought a few cheap frozen pizzas, and some packages of Ramen Noodles. Again. At least it will be enough to hold off starvation for another day.

Going inside, I saw the usual insanity unfolding. Todd was still unconscious from one of Wanda's Hexes, and Pietro was hiding from her, too. Fred was watching the news, and trying to ignore the goings on. Wanda was not in sight, so I figured that she must be upstairs.

With a nod, Fred greeted me "Hey, Lance. Didja bring food?"

Of COURSE he'd ask that! It's not even his fault. I know that, but it does get tiresome after a while. Still, at least my silent shake of grocery bags made his eyes light up!

After dinner, where Todd, and Pietro kept away from Wanda, and Fred sat on her left, as I sat on her right side, to act as buffers between her and Todd, and Pietro. Dinner may have been thin, but at least it was hot.

I can only be glad that before she disappeared, Mystique had handed me the Legal Deed for the house. As well as the bills. Great. The house itself is paid for! No mortgage. No loans. No rent to pay. That is a HUGE help! Seriously. No sarcasm. Unfortunately, it doesn't help with electricity, water, food, or taxes. That will happen in just several months. This years' taxes had been paid for. Another thing to be grateful for.

Still. Mystique made it plain, that she was DONE with the whole 'Brotherhood thing'. She had told me, as she was leaving, that she would not blame us for going to the X-Men, but if not, here is the legal ownership of the house. Oh, and the taxes for it are paid for, this year. I asked where she was going, and why?

She just smiled, and said that she wasn't ready to play 'Mommy' for us forever. We needed to grow up. Then, she was gone. She had taken nothing from her room, saying that if Wanda didn't want something, she was welcome to sell it.

I went to bed, contemplating Storm's offer to tutor me. I kept thinking of how warm and feminine she felt when I helped her down from the tree. How soft, and pretty she is. I was aware of my growing desire for her, rolled over in frustration, and groaned at my own stupidity!

(Storm's POV)

I had made it to dinner only a couple of minutes late. When Logan asked if everything was alright, I simply nodded, and said "I was out flying again…"

It was enough of an explanation that no one questioned it, especially when I turned to Hank and said "Thank you for the dinner call. I had lost track of the time."

Hank was kind enough to promise to do so whenever needed.

As dinner wound down, I thought to the Professor #Professor? I would like to speak to you in your private study after dinner, at your convenience.#

He simply nodded to me.

After dinner, I cleaned up, then went to see Charles.

As was often the case, I did not need to knock. He welcomed me in, and bade me sit. I did so, and began.

"Charles. I ran into Lance Alvers today, while out on my daily flight. He was full of surprises…"

Charles nodded for me to continue, and I did.

"He has admitted to having considered becoming an auto mechanic, but is tempted to simply drop out, to get a job. The Brotherhood has been abandoned, Charles. Lance was given ownership of the house, but there is no legal income to pay for anything else...If Lance and the others have no recourse but to drop out, there can be ONLY trouble resulting."

Charles, bless his kind heart, asked me what he could do. I answered him.

"Perhaps, if the Brotherhood could be supported enough, to not need to commit crimes in order to eat, we could get better relations between humans and mutants. I offered to tutor Lance for schoolwork, so he will Graduate, and go on to Automotive School. Once he has such a job, the others can be supported by Lance, and perhaps by one or two of the others in part-time jobs, as they Graduate."

Charles looked pleased!

He went on to say "Well, if Lance could be convinced to assimilate into society, then perhaps the rest of the Brotherhood will follow. How are they making money to support themselves, now?"

I admitted "Lance had not told me, however, he did admit to something that made my blood chill, Charles. He has been abused by Foster Parents, and picked upon by Authority figures for years. If even a small fraction of what he told me was true, then I understand why he has become a rebel. I wish to help him, and the rest of those children, Charles."

Charles looked thoughtful, and said "I know that the Brotherhood will not come to the Institute. I understand the entrenched rivalries involved. I fear that I have failed to take in Todd Tolansky and Lance Alvers, when I had the chance. Those failures are upon my head, and mine alone, Ororo."

Charles sighed.

Then he made his decision "Very well. Do what you can for mister Alvers' education, and I shall see what can be done about their finances. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Ororo. We will think of something…"

(Lance's POV)

I woke up, hungry again, but that was nothing new. I got up, and found that I had a chance at the shower, and I took it! Too bad it had to be a cold shower, as there is no hot water anymore. Still, at least I was clean, and ready for the day. I went downstairs, to find only Wanda there.

I carefully asked "Hey, Wanda. What's shakin' ?"

Wanda was looking OK. Still, I know that's not the same as actually being safe to be near. She shrugged and went back to eating the cereal she had somehow gotten. Taking that as an excuse to not have to talk to her further, I silently looked for the cereal, only to find the box already empty. Of course it is…

I simply walked out, got in my jeep, and began looking for a summer job. I knew that I had to go out of town for that, because EVERYBODY in town was aware of my mutant status! That meant no jobs for me here.

I had found a potential job, just three towns over! It's a typical summer job, a stock-boy for a warehouse. Still, it's a paying job. I go into the interview and do pretty well. Now I just need to pray that he doesn't call Bayville High, and get Principle Kelly to screw this up for me…

I got the job. Being a stock-boy isn't so bad. It's hard work, but that just keeps me too busy to get bored. The few people that I deal with seem to be OK. Nobody seems all that friendly to one another, but nobody seems ready to argue, either. It seems to be a 'live-and-let-live' kind of place.

After working all day at the new job, I was able to go home. As soon as I pulled in, and parked, my Tracfone rang. I didn't recognize the number, and almost ignored it, when I recalled giving the number to Storm!

Picking up I asked "Hello?"

I could hear Storm's lovely voice…"Do you have time to start on the first lesson, Lance?"

I would MAKE time for Storm, but I couldn't say that. Instead, I said "Of course. I just need to clean up. I actually just started a summer job!"

Storm congratulated me, and asked what time I would be available. I looked through the front window, at the clock, and told her. Storm mentioned that it would be around dinner, so I should bring my appetite as well. I agreed, then asked "OK. So where are we meeting? It shouldn't be anywhere in town, we'd be recognized in a minute…"

We decided on a diner further upstate. I got myself ready, and simply went out. I made one stop along the way...

(Storm's POV)

I arrived five minutes ahead of the appointed time, and chose a table. After telling the waitress that I was expecting a dining companion, I ordered an orange juice. Just as my drink arrived, I saw through the large front window, that Lance's jeep had pulled in. Right on time.

As Lance entered the diner, I saw that he cleans up very nicely. He had his hair clean and neat. His usual attire was replaced by a nice, white, dress shirt, and dark pants. The ensemble was completed by black dress shoes.

He saw me right away, and his face lit up with a happy expression! I wonder why. Is he THAT eager to learn how to be a good date? Whatever his reasons, he walks right up to the table, even as I stood up to greet him.

As Lance gets my chair for me, I am hopeful that he will not be too difficult to teach. Sitting down, we looked at the menus together. Lance asked how my day was, and, wonder of wonders, was actually paying real attention. My hopes for teaching Lance to be a better boyfriend are truly encouraged! After a brief outline of my day, the waitress returned , and Lance allowed me to order first.

I am beginning to think that Lance's 'Dating Problem' is mostly self-confidence. First, he is neatly dressed and clean for the date. Then he holds my chair for me. Then he asks about me, and ACTUALLY pays attention! So far, Lance is doing better than all of the men that I have dated in the last three years! Combined! Which, I admit, is sad for me.

After ordering, Lance and I discuss our day, today. I found out about his job, which is 'Not too bad'. I told him about my day. He explained how Wanda was still a ticking time-bomb. This worries me, but I cannot say anything right now, as I will have to talk to the Professor, first.

Lance's conversation skills seem fine. We talk about relationships. Interestingly enough, Kitty does not enter into the conversation. He never mentions her at all, during the entire time. I ask about the others, Fred, Todd, Pietro, and Wanda. Lance admits to his relief, mostly for Fred, that the local food pantry allows them to take almost enough for them each week. He was afraid that, as mutants, they would be turned away. Not an unreasonable concern. He says that Todd is often in the swamp in the summer, as it's free water to play in. Pietro often dates girls all the time, no matter what the season, and re-states his worry over Wanda's state of mind.

Then Lance asks me a question that changes the whole tone of the practice date. "Why haven't you ever married? I mean, your bright, beautiful, courageous, AND classy. You are the PERFECT woman! You can have your pick of men. What's stopping you?"


	4. Chapter 4: The First Lesson, Part II

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 04: The First Lesson, Part II

(Storm's POV)

I am stunned. Not just by Lance's completely unexpected question, but mostly HOW it was asked. Unless Lance is a better actor than most people in Hollywood, I can only conclude that he was HONEST in his feelings, when described me as 'the PERFECT woman!'.

I stared at Lance for a few moments, until my wits returned. "I am NOT perfect, Lance. I have faults too. I have claustrophobia-The fear of confining spaces. It's a daily struggle to go underground and get locked into the Danger Room! "

Lance waved that away, saying "Yeah, so? I get airsick. Every single time. I'm tied to the ground. I remember what Kitty said had happened with Amara? I'll bet that we're both the same way. Tied to the Elements. Amara and I are Earth types-although she's also Fire. Amara and I feel bad away from the ground. I bet that you're an Air type, so you feel panic when cut off from the open Air."

I had never really thought of mutants as belonging to types, although to a limited degree it made some sense. I asked, half amused, half seriously interested "So what does that make Bobby Drake?"

Lance immediately answered, which shows me that he has been thinking about this before. "Bobby, as Iceman, is clearly Water type. He is opposed by Fire, and immune to the cold. I'd bet that he turns out to be resistant to depth pressure, or something, too."

I wanted to continue this line of discussion for three reasons. First and foremost, to steer the talk away from my being 'perfect'. Secondly, I am interested in the idea of those of us mutants who are Elemental, have a type. It seems simplistic, but there are possibilities. The third reason, is to keep myself from having any more inappropriate thoughts about my student, who is barely legal. Young, strong, and cleanly handsome...I stop myself again and pay attention to his words, instead of his lean, well toned frame...

(Lance's POV)

I am trying to keep my eyes from drifting down to her cleavage. It IS a struggle, but one that she makes easier by having such a beautiful face! Her hair is such a soft and pretty shade of white. Even her eyebrows are that shade of white. Those smoking hot eyes of dark mystery draw my attention like magnets.

As I describe the idea that I had been kicking around for the last few weeks, Ororo Munroe the Weather Goddess, is actually paying attention to me! I must have babbled out my idea already because my mouth stopped. I hope that I did NOT admit out loud what I was REALLY thinking…

I see her make a 'Well, get on with it' gesture, but I cover up my stupid mistake by raising my fork, for another mouthful. Then she remembers to eat as well. It IS good food, and I worked up quite the appetite in the eat in silence for several minutes.

Then she looks at me, and I am happy! Then I remember that I had lost track of what I was saying. Sheepishly I admit that I need a reminder of the last thing that I had said to her. She politely obliged, and I realised that I was safe, it was the last thing that I needed to get across.

So I just said "So in summary; If a mutant has Elemental type powers, especially if they affect the person physically, then they probably have mental differences related to that type. Air types may have issues with being restrained from the sky, Earth types need to remain in contact with the ground, or else we get sick, Fire types have no inborn fear of fire like the rest of us. Water types have either no fear of drowning, OR no fear of the cold. Like Bobby. Touch an ice cube to the back of his neck by surprise, and he just looks at you funny. Everyone else jumps in reaction. Not Bobby."

(Storm's POV)

I take the check when it comes, and politely instruct my student that it is NOT always the man's responsibility to pay for things. It is, however, good that he wants to pay. No woman wants a greedy leech of a man. When we are done, he asks where are we going dancing.

I inform him that Dancing Lessons are next time. He actually seems happy about it. Before we leave, I gently stop him with a touch of my fingertips upon his arm. He stops, and looks at me. His young, dark eyes seem to smolder with desire, so I quickly drop my hand, and try to act natural.

"Lance, we really should find a way to help you with your school work, as well. If you can Graduate, you will be in a MUCH better position to attract a lady. I'd like you to take a standardized placement test for me. If you do, I'll treat you to a night with ice cream and a movie. Deal?"

I could see the wheels turning in his head. He smiled and said "Alright, but I get to choose the movie. Deal?"

I was expecting that, and smiled my agreement. It's not as if it would be my first time suffering through a 'guy' movie. As we walked outside, we both noticed the oppressive heat of the summer's day had changed to a slight chill. Lance gently put his arms around me, and I was made warm by his lean, but strong, young frame wrapped around me. After a moment I realized that this was NOT appropriate!

"Lance? You don't have to warm me up…"

Lance was...reluctant, to let go. Honestly, I was too.

He said "Yeah...Yeah, I do."

I should be angry. I should make him let go. I should, but I just can't. I don't want to. Then I feel his lips brush the back of my neck! That is what it took to motivate me! It made it VERY clear that Lance was sexually interested in me! I could no longer pretend that being held was purely about keeping warm.

I slip out of his embrace, and say "Good night, Lance. I'll see you tomorrow night."

I didn't even turn around. I just could not face him! I was torn by the need to remain teacher/student, and by my own selfish desires….

(Lance's POV)

I watch her fly away. Literally. Great. Now I have tipped my hand way too soon! She is probably offended. Outraged. Disgusted. I need to get my act together, fast.

Driving home was a complete drag. I had only a minute's peace when I got in, before Pietro zipped over.

"So. Who was she? Was it Kitty again? I know that you're stuck on her, but she keeps breaking your heart, man. You can do better…"

I nodded and admitted "Yeah. You're right. No more Kitty. Goodnight, Pietro."

Walking up to bed, I saw that Todd and Fred had been at the top of the stairs, listening. I didn't care. Letting them believe that I was with Kitty is probably for the best. I can only IMAGINE what they're reactions would be, if they knew that I was romantically nuzzling the neck of Ororo, the sexy Weather Goddess herself!

I knew that I had it bad before. Now I have a woody just from thinking about holding her! I can't believe how warm she felt. How soft, and oh so feminine! I can still remember how her hair smelled! Oh my God! I really HAVE fallen for her! Dear God, Wolverine will neuter me, and Kitty will help, as Summers takes pictures!

Regardless of what others think, what does Ororo think? Is she mad? Is she regretting the entire thing? Is she ashamed? Does she hate me?

I regret only that I may have upset that very special woman.

(Storm's POV)

I returned to the Institute after nine in the evening. The Professor and Hank were waiting for me. I kept my mental shields up, as I landed nearby.

"Good news, Professor." I told him.

He smiled and asked "Oh? What can you tell us?"

I smiled and announced "In exchange for a movie and some ice cream, Lance has agreed to take a standardized placement test. I felt that sitting through a few more movie explosions would be a small price to pay for the end result…"

Hank grinned and said "Well done. I think you might have gotten away with just ice cream, but then Mr. Alvers was always a tough negotiator."

Professor Xavier was also happy "Well, this IS good news. I sense that there is more you wish to share…"

I told them both about Lance's Elemental Archetype idea, and it's implications for mutants whose powers have an Elemental theme.

Hank and the Professor were surprised, but delighted that, of all people, Lance Alvers had come up with a Hypothesis on mutant powers and their effect on the health of the mutant.

Hank went on to say "We have had our own suspicions about this for some time, but, for Mr. Alvers to have come up with a similar idea...Remarkable. I believe that your quest to better Mr. Alvers is the best idea any of us have had in weeks! Congratulations on getting him to agree to the test, and good luck, as well. If you need any help…"

I grinned in triumph, and got ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Second Lesson

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 05: The Second Lesson

(Lance's POV)

I woke up to needing the cold shower for BOTH reasons: Cleaning up for the day, AND Ororo! The dreams that I just had...Oh my God! That last dream where does THAT thing, dragging her hair up and down my bare chest, while kissing my abs…

I REALLY need that cold shower!

Afterwards, I go downstairs and find Todd and Fred are watching cartoons. Pietro is missing, and Wanda is eating oatmeal. I wonder where she is hiding all the food she has...Oh well. I wave to everyone as I head out.

Work is fine. I had stopped for a quick breakfast of a coffee roll and a medium hot coffee, black with two sugars. That was enough to see me through until I got out. When I got back home, I was not surprised to find Pietro getting ready for a date. Wanda was walking down the stairs, with Todd following behind her. Fred was asleep in front of the air conditioner and TV. No surprises here at all.

I got ready to go, all dressed up again. As I left, I noticed Wanda looking at me funny.

"What?" I ask her.

She looks away, and mumbles "Nothing."

I swear that girl really is crazy. Whatever her damage is, I just hope that she goes back to ignoring me. She is dangerous, and crazy. A very bad combination. I have NO idea what Todd sees in her. There is an old saying 'Never sleep with a Crazy. It can't end well'. I mean, there were a few movies about that. I simply go out, and don't let myself shudder with horror at the idea that Wanda may actually get some poor guy. Poor Todd. He only THINKS that Wanda is worth his affection. I know better, and need to warn him about crazy girls. Oh well.

I drive to the diner I had met Ororo at, before. I would actually be early by at least five minutes. Pulling in, I could see that the place was just as empty as before. Going in, I took a booth towards the back. The booth at the end had an older guy taking notes in a book from some guy that reeks of 'Cop', saying something about needing to take down a corrupt cop if he wants his son to love him. Whatever…

(Storm's POV)

I arrived ready to take Lance dancing. I was also supposed to get him to take the standardized test. I will need to do so, for both our sakes. It's just going to have to be on the weekend, when he is not working.

Arriving at the diner, I see that he is already here, with his jeep parked for a fast getaway. Smiling at the evening to come, I enter the diner. It took me a moment to spot him towards the back. Still, he was neatly dressed. This time, wearing a short-sleeved dress shirt, and a black jacket folded beside him.

We have a nice dinner, and again, I pay for it. He looks ashamed, and I smile at him, saying "You can pay after you get your first paycheck from work. Alright?"

He brightened a bit and we talked about mostly minor things. I mentioned the test. Lance thought about it, and said "Well, the weekend is the only real time for it. How about this Saturday around noon?"

I agreed, and asked where he wants to take the test. Lance answered that he'd prefer the public library, in a private study room. I easily agree, as that is exactly what such rooms are for. Soon, the time has come for the dancing lessons.

We arrive at the nightclub, and I am able to get us in without a problem. A few people were staring, who had the wrong idea! Embarrassing, but unimportant. We began with very basic steps. Lance was indeed eager to learn. His steps were halting at first, but he did catch on, and improved steadily. It was actually quite pleasant to have him as a dancing partner...I mean, student! I had to ignore the way his strong and sure young hands held me so well. The look in his eyes, as he clearly wants me…

My feet were aching, and Lance simply scooped one of my feet onto his lap. Taking off my shoe, Lance began to massage my tired and aching foot. The feeling was wonderful. Lance's hands are a big big for him, as he hasn't quite finished growing. They ARE, however, nice and strong. As soon as he had switched to my other foot, the trouble started.

A drunken white man came over and sneered at us, saying "If yer gonna screw the (N-Word), get a room somewhere else…"

(Lance's POV)

I was enjoying the dance lessons with Ororo. How could I NOT? She is EVERYTHING that I could ever desire in a woman: Beautiful as few could match. Brilliant of mind. Courageous as a lioness. Let's not forget that she doesn't simply have Class, she IS Class personified! She even smells wonderful. So feminine, and sweet. I was happy to rub her pretty feet at last. It is something that I'll probably have hot dreams of for weeks, maybe years, to come.

Then that bigoted scumbag HAD to ruin it! He actually used the N-Word! I do NOT remember if I said anything, I only remember slamming his face into the table next to ours, which was thankfully empty. I did not want to start a general brawl with Ororo inside. After that, I was beating an apology out of the racist, bigoted, sub-human, slimebag!

All my years of brawling came in handy as I literally wiped the floor with him! I had gotten his feet out from under him, and grabbed his ankles. I smeared the racist's ugly face along the floor, until he wound up kissing the far wall. HARD! After I dragged him back to Ororo, I kicked his damn, fat belly a few times to MAKE him say that he is sorry. And he had better be!

When two bouncers came over, I noticed that they are a Latino-American and an African-American. When they got close enough to hear, I let go of the guy, pointed to him, then to Ororo.

"This RACIST, BIGOTED, DIRTBAG called her the N-Word!"

The Bigot was SO drunk that he actually said "I SORRY that she's a (N-Word)..."

I know. That did NOT make sense to me either, but he's DRUNK!

The bouncers were apologetic to Ororo, and dragged the racist outside…

I was fairly sure that the racist was getting a few extra bruises from the bouncers. Good! In any case, the mood was ruined. I tried to apologize to her, but Ororo would not accept.

She said to me "YOU have nothing to apologize for, Lance. He is the bigot. The fault lies entirely with him."

She stepped closer to me, and whispered "Thank you, Lance, for coming to a lady's rescue."

She just about to kiss me! I was sure of it!

Then the damned Manager came over! He was insisting on giving her an apology, but I had to leave. The rules were very clear. So sorry…

(Storm's POV)

I was simply giving Lance dance lessons! We were minding our own business, and bothering no one! Lance was rubbing my tired feet, and if I was secretly enjoying it, that was NO ONE'S business but mine! That this ugly, and drunken man should first intrude, then make a suggestive implication, and then call me THAT insult! ARGH!

I wanted to hit him myself! I was, in fact, tempted to blast him with some lightning! I never got the chance, fortunately. Lance had the racist pig beaten and begging forgiveness before I could even get myself together. It just happened so fast.

Then the Manager had to throw poor Lance out. I asked the Manager if we could return another time or are we banned for fight Bigotry? The Manager was torn, and I mentioned that blogs are widely read…I was given a pair of complimentary tickets good for anytime next week. I accepted them, and followed Lance outside.

After we were at his jeep, I looked at him. "Lance?"

He looked at me, half angry (at the racist, half at the Manager) and half ashamed. It was obvious to me.

He answered "Ororo?"

I made sure that we were looking each other in the eye as I said "Thank you, Lance. That was being a true gentleman. You can be proud of making that bigot to apologize. I am proud to have you as my da-Student." I had almost said 'date'...

I was let into the jeep, as he held the door for me, and it was all that could do to NOT reach out for him. I KNOW it is wrong, but I was so lonely, and he is quickly earning a place in my heart that a barely legal boy should not be occupying. At least not in the heart of a woman nine years older…

I felt a bit dirty, especially as I recalled the naughty dream I had awoken from this morning. I needed a COLD shower this morning to dispel the dream of his strong, young hands caressing my every curve, and planting kisses, in places that I have no intention of mentioning.

As we were ready to go, I looked at him, and saw the look of pride, and desire upon his face. Oh Goddess. What are we getting into. Can I simply teach him, or will I fall to my own depraved desires for a man, who is barely legal? I can't even keep the struggle from my face.

(Lance's POV)

I was SO tempted to drive her to Lover's Lane and simply seduce her! Oh my God, every bit of me was crying out for this beautiful, sensuous, and wonderful woman! Instead I drove her back to the Institute. I could tell that she was emotional. Obviously I hadn't pounded the bigot enough, because Ororo is still upset by the whole damn thing!

I drove to the gates, and she indicated that I go through the gates, so I did. As I do, Logan was there, and he was pissy. Just like always. It was just as I was opening the door for her, that I realized that she forgot her shoes back at the nightclub. As she got out, Logan asked her something, but she just shrugged it off, and went inside.

That's when Logan rounded on me, as if it's my damned fault!

"OK, bub. What happened?"

I shrugged and said "I saw her at a nightclub, and some drunken bigot called her the N-Word."

Logan damn near exploded! "WHAT!"

I waited two seconds so he could hear me, then continued "So I pounded the racist pig until he said 'sorry' to her. I got kicked out, along with Captain Racist."

Logan looked at me funny.

I continued "Storm is really upset, so I held her until she stopped wanting to MURDER the bigoted, racist pig. Then I drove us here. That's it."

Logan actually put a fatherly hand on my shoulder, and said, in the most kindly voice that I EVER heard him use "Ya did good, kid. Go home. Get some sleep. Ya earned it tonight."

You could have knocked me over with a feather, and I was so shocked that I simply blurted out "Are you and Storm...Dating?"

He looked at me funny, until I explained "You looked and sounded like a jealous boyfriend, just then…"

Logan smirked and said "Nope. I gotta lady, named Kimiko. Ororo is just a good friend, kid. Don't worry, I ain't gonna hunt down the pig, if he's already been beaten…"

I nodded at this wisdom, and drove home. I was not happy, but at least I knew that Wolverine was not my competition for Ororo's affections. I still had to be careful. This whole thing could blow up in my face, really easily, and very badly…

After getting home, I was bugged by Pietro again.

I told him only "Rough night. Still, you should see the OTHER guy…"


	6. Chapter 6 Unwanted Attention

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 06: Unwanted Attentions

(Storm's POV)

I stood just inside the doorway, as Lance explained what had happened. I'm glad that he was basically honest. This makes it so much easier to conceal the truth. Oh my Goddess! I am in so far over my head for this, this BOY, that I'm HIDING even being seen with him! I walk into the Mansion, raising my mental shields, to avoid problems with either Jean, or the Professor. Neither one would understand the truth.

Maybe I should just tutor him in academics. This subtle flirting is driving me crazy. He IS of legal age, but I am NINE YEARS older! It's inappropriate. I need a man, and Lance Alvers is the only one to give me romantic attentions. I wonder if those attentions are truly unwanted, or am I lying to myself now, too?

Walking inside, I see Hank coming to see what Logan was yelling about. I sit heavily in a cushy chair, and try to hold in my tears! The hurt from the racist. The need of my heart. The need to let poor Lance go, instead of being selfish! It's all just a tangled ball of PAIN!

I know that Hank wants to help, but I really need to just be left alone for a few minutes to get myself together. I didn't notice Logan intercept Hank, but I did hear Logan give Hank the same story that Lance told him. At this point, the Professor wheeled in, looking concerned. I redoubled my efforts to keep up my mental shields.

As the three of them gently come to me, I really, really just want to be left alone, but I know that I need to confirm Lance's story, before I can get any peace. Looking up at them, I begin.

"I was at a nightclub. I need to get out, and mingle with people my own age. To dance. When I sat down, I saw Lance Alvers had gotten in. We spoke. Then a drunken racist began spouting things at me! He implied that I should 'get a room' with LANCE! Then this disgusting BIGOTED DRUNKARD called me the N-Word! He actually used the N-Word!"

I was shaking with remembered RAGE!

I could see their reactions. The Professor looked personally offended. He would, with such a sensitive soul. Hank looked angry and mortified at the same time. Logan clearly wanted to hunt down the bigot…

I continued "Before I knew it...Lance Alvers was pounding the racist! He FORCED an apology out of him, and Goddess help me, I was GLAD! If Avalanche had not beaten him, then held me back….Charles…"

I really was in danger of sobbing right there, but took a moment to hold it together, to finish.

"Charles, I actually would have used my deadly lightning upon an unarmed man, in a crowded room! I WANTED too! Only Lance Alvers held me back. At this point, I don't CARE why he was there, I'm just thankful that he was..."

Then I broke down…

(Lance's POV)

I am a dead man. Soon or later, Baldy is going to figure out that I couldn't have gotten in without help. When he figures that out, it's a really short step to figure out what weather witch got him in. Five minutes later, after Baldy tells Wolverine, it'll be my blood all over the ground. Five very long, painful minutes…

I get up, and get ready for another day at work. At least I got some food with Ororo last night. I get another coffee, and roll. It's not healthy, and it's going through my money like crazy, but I have to eat.

I get to work, and see that one of the workers looks kinda familiar. I don't know why, though. I shrug it off, and just work. At lunchtime, I just rest, since I don't have the money for the extravagance of FOOD at lunchtime. That's when a HUGE shadow loomed over me from behind. Oh crap…

The voice was NOT menacing, threatening, or cold. It was just a question "Hey, kid. Did you really beat that guy up for using the N-Word at the Lady you were with?"

I answered carefully, but honestly "Yeah."

I slowly turned around, so I could see him. Slowly so that I wasn't looking like I was going to fight.

I saw this HUGE African-American! He was so big, that he could probably lift Blob! His muscles, muscles had muscles! If he wanted to, this guy could probably kill Sabretooth by ripping his head off! I don't think that Sabes could regenerate THAT!

He looked down at me, and smiled. I was very, very grateful that it was a friendly smile.

He held out one massive hand "James Parkman, First Shift. You?"

I gave my name and shift. He looked at ease with me.

"Are you on a diet, kid?"

I shrugged. I did NOT want a hand-out from anyone. I will EARN what I have, even if the earning is something sneaky, and/or illegal. That I put effort into it, is what makes me have earned it.

I am not sure that understood the expression that I wore. Maybe he just didn't care. He held out a sandwich. If I didn't handle this just right, I was a dead man.

I shook my head 'No', and said "No, thank you, Mr. Parkman. I only take what I earn. And I did NOT earn that sandwich. If I take that, then I violate my own Honor. I beat that racist, bigoted sonuva bitch for my own satisfaction."

Mr. Parkman looked surprised, but nodded. He turned and left, but had a smile on his face. Whatever. As long as I survived with my sense of self-respect intact, I'd be OK. So far, so good.

Five minutes later, I vaguely recalled seeing him at the nightclub, checking out Ororo. Great. Just freakin great!I bet that he'll want to seem to be my friend. My mentor, even. All to get a hook into Ororo. I'll bury the guy five hundred feet straight down first…

(Storm's POV)

In the morning, Professor asked if I wanted time off for today. I smiled but declined. I needed something to do. It was a Friday morning. I could NOT just sulk in my room, and with school out for the summer, I could not leave poor Hank to deal with the children nearly alone. I say nearly because Logan is hardly going to be useful for anything beyond discipline or combat training. The Professor is wonderful with academics, but he doesn't quite keep up with the teenagers. Being in a wheelchair must be a true burden!

I needed to head off trouble in the form of Kitty, wanting to get back together with Lance.

I spoke quickly and quietly to Scott. "We do not want Kitty being pulled back into Lance's influence. Scott? Do you have any reason to believe that Lance would have taken advantage of the racist, to seem heroic to Kitty?"

He understood completely, even as I lied to him, by omitting that Lance was in the nightclub because of me.

Breakfast was interesting. I could tell that many of them felt sorry for me. I do not like that. Worse was the nearly solid sense of curiosity from Kitty. I do NOT want her going back to him. They are NOT right for each other.

During a lull in the coversation, Kitty asked "So what is going on with Lance?"

I answered "I am scheduled to tutor Lance, so that he may Graduate High School. However, I have had time to think about the events, and the circumstances surround the events. How did he get into nightclub? Don't they serve alcoholic drinks there? Professor, I must say, that while I am trying hard to believe in his better nautre, that before I tutor him, I am going to insist that he be sober. If I smell ANY alcohol upon his person, I shall drop him immediately!"

Logan spoke up saying "He didn't smell like alcolhol to ME. Yes, I checked."

The others weren't quite done with deterring Kitty, yet.

Jean firmly told her "Before you decide that you will see if he is available, Lance was still in a nightclub. In addition, Kitty, you have had good reasons to break up with him."

Scott was all for trashing Lance. He did. After ten minutes, I would have almost believed that Lance DID kill and eat his own parents. Scott is VERY convincing. Only I, and Scott, know that this a deliberate effort to discredit poor Lance. I had to keep my mental shields up all during breakfast, to avoid being found out! Goddess forgive me!

Part of me wanted to kill Scott for trashing poor Lance, and another part wanted to thank him for keeping Kitty away from him.

Kitty left the room, much like one of those movie zombies. Moving, but empty. May the Goddess forgive me. What have I done? It's too late to call her back, and tell her the truth about Lance. What could I say without admitting to my own very human weakness. My lonely soul.

(Lance's POV)

I got in at the usual time after work, and was grateful for a night off. No Ororo to make my desires run wild. No perfectly beautiful Lady to bewitch me with a look. Just the idiots that I call my brothers of the Brotherhood.

It's started already. Todd is hexed passed me, and into the wall. Wanda is looking...scary. I back out, slowly, with my hands up in front of me in a gesture of 'Don't Shoot'. Wanda seems to not notice me at all, as she stomps up the stairs to her room. I look inside again after she left.

She is gone, and Todd is still breathing. He's even moving, so I am hopeful that he'll be OK. Fred is wisely hiding behind the couch. After getting inside, I take a cold shower. After a hot, sweaty summers day of working in manual labor, I must have been a good match for Todd.

I go back down to talk to Todd. I soon wish that I had stayed upstairs and smelly. Wanda is there, at the table. She is wearing little more than lingerie. I turn around before she has a chance to spot me, and I am SO grateful for Fred keeping her attention.

I could hear her asking Fred what he knows of my suddenly 'clean' appearance, and who I am with...Thank God that I have NEVER been stupid enough to tell anyone about Ororo. I sneak out my window, and I realize that if she hears me escaping, I'm a dead man. So I put my jeep into neutral.

Pushing it silently, I am all the way to the second intersection, about half a mile from the Brotherhood house before I am too tired to push any further. Starting the jeep from here is too risky, and I wait in the jeep to rest for a few minutes. Then I push it silently for another quarter mile. I rest, and repeat.

I started the jeep about a mile and a half away from home. She'd have to to be Wolverine to hear it now! Driving away, I realize that I have no where to go. I also have no money, yet.

I settle on the Bluffs above town. It occurs to me that having a secret hideout is a FABULOUS idea. I set to work making a cave big enough for my jeep. I can expand it later.

As soon as I am done, my Tracfone rings. I check the number to see who it is. Thankfully it is NOT Wanda. It's Ororo's number, so I answer it.

I hear Ororo's VERY welcome voice "Lance? Are you alright?"

I answer her "Yes, Ororo. I'm fine. For now. Wanda was waiting for me, after my post-workday shower. She was dressed in lingerie, and not much more. She was asking Fred who I was dating. I do NOT think that my paranoia was unreasonable."

Ororo asked "Is anybody hurt?"

I answered her "No, Ororo. Nobody was hurt. I just needed to make a cave to sleep in for the night. Until I get this resolved, I can't sleep back in the Brotherhood house. Wanda might try something while I sleep…"

Ororo surprised me by saying "Can you meet me at the Bayville's Best Motel?"

Fourteen minutes later I was at the motel, and happy to see Ororo waiting for me.


	7. Chapter 7: Wicked Games

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 07: Wicked Games

(Storm's POV)

I had felt the quake, and called Lance right away. He had run from the Brotherhood house to escape Wanda Maximoff, who had suddenly become attracted to him. I had Lance meet me at the Bayville's Best Motel. At least he would not have to sleep in his jeep, in a cave.

I acquired a room, and waited outside for Lance to arrive. I see his jeep pull up. I smiled at him as he sheepishly grinned at me. Yes, indeed, Lance still desires me. Why else escape a teenage girl in lingerie, if not because I am the one he truly wants? The fact that he wants NOTHING to do with the much younger woman, and has run to me, has made my heart soar!

When we lock eyes, I see relief, and desire mixed together! I wait for him, as he get out of his jeep. His hands find mine. I did not mean for this to happen! Not like this!

His lips found mine. We hadn't said a word. We just kissed! At LAST! I don't recall going into the room. I simply found myself laying upon the bed, with Lance's lips and tongue dancing with mine. His strong, young hands holding me safe and warm.

Everyplace he touched, even fully clothed as we were, was an inferno of passionate pleasure! This touch. That kiss. Another wondrous caress. I don't recall putting my hands up Lance's shirt, but they were. I could feel his very well toned abs. I recall thinking 'My rock rumbler has rock-hard abs'. It wasn't until I heard a familiar motorcycle, that reality SLAPPED my conscience.

Lance was on his way to giving me a hickey when I got him to stop. "Wait! Wait, Lance! Please…"

Lance must have heard the panic in my voice, because he stopped and rolled mostly off of me.

He asked "What is it?"

I answered in the one word that would ruin his libido for the night. "Wolverine."

We jumped off the bed, and straightened our clothing. Just in time, I knew it would take Logan a minute or two to track Lance's scent. I had sat down upon the chair. As I did so, Lance sat upon the bed. I am rather glad, because I did NOT want THIS dump to be the place of what should be a Fond Memory.

I asked Lance what else may be wrong at the Brotherhood house. As he was in the middle of explaining the Wanda issue, a knock upon the door gave us both a guilty start!

Lance got up and opened the door. Sure as the sun rises, it was indeed Logan there. He pushed past Lance. I just looked at Logan. He was surprised to see that he was here with ME.

"What are YOU doing here, 'Ro?"

He sniffed the air, and seemed...disappointed.

That hurt. It hurt more than I ever expected. As I looked at Logan, Lance spoke.

(Lance's POV)

I explained, and kept to the truth, just not all of it.

"It's Wanda. She's stalking after me in lingerie! I saw her dressed like that, asking Blob about me, and if i'm seeing anyone...It doesn't take a genius to figure out why she was acting that way. I needed to get away, and so I snuck out, pushed my jeep about a mile and a half, started it and drove to the Bluffs. Once I got there I needed a place to sleep, so I made a cave. Storm felt the rumble and called me. She had me come here, and we were talking about the whole Crazy Wanda thing."

Logan looked at me. Hard, but I WAS telling the truth, and I let him use his power to 'smell a lie' or whatever it is that he does. I DID tell the truth, so I just let it all go. He looked really hard at me, but grunted, and turned to Ororo.

"So ya got the kid a room? We're ya gonna tuck him in, 'Ro?"

I was just about to beat on him. I KNOW that I'd lose, but I didn't care! He turned his head to me, and just raised an eyebrow. Funny how when Ororo does that, it's elegant and even sexy. When he does it, it's a quiet question of 'Do ya REALLY want th' pain, kid?'

Ororo spoke "What do you mean, am I going to tuck him in, Logan? Avalanche is far too old for such things…"

That was what Logan was waiting for. Clever bastard.

"Yeah, 'Ro. He is too old for being tucked in, but is he OLD ENOUGH for these games? He's eighteen. It's legal. I get that. But, 'Ro...You could do better."

He turned to me to say "Sorry, kid, but you know it's true. She CAN do a whole lot better…"

I wanted to drop the little hairball ten MILES straight down! He saw the idea in my eyes, and shrugged. Bastard.

"I want to be." I hadn't even realized that I spoke.

Ororo blinked, Logan frowned at me. Both asked the same thing, at the same time."What?"

I continued "I WANT to be better. I want to be worthy of you, Ororo. You're everything I could ever want in a woman...I just need to be worthy..."

Ororo and Logan were both staring at me in shock.

Logan muttered "Keerist! Geez, kid. Get a grip. Take a seat, too, while yer at it."

Oddly he seemed...not hostile anymore. This has been a very strange evening!

I sat on the bed, and imagined that it still smelled of Ororo.

(Storm's POV)

I was shocked at Lance's admission. There will be no denying our feelings now. Oh Goddess! We are in so much trouble!

Logan looked at me. I just let it all out. The YEARS of loneliness! The aching emptiness in my heart, my life, my SOUL!

After a time, I'm not sure how long it was. At least fifteen minutes of trying to explain it all to Logan, and to Lance. I just stopped. I ran out of what I needed to say. I felt empty. Naked, really. All of my fears, my needs, lay bare in front of one of my oldest friends, and in front of my young lover, Lance.

Lance, who was beside me holding my hands in his, a look of concern upon his cleanly handsome face. When did he start holding my hand? I didn't even realize that he had moved from the bed! I am, however, grateful that he IS holding my hands. Otherwise they would be trembling for all to see.

I looked up at Logan and asked "Now what do we do? Goddess! Where do we go from here. I CAN'T refuse my own heart, Logan! I just cannot put aside my own needs for love, forever! How many YEARS do I have to wait before I am ALLOWED to have love? After it's far too late and I really AM a dried up old woman?"

Lance gently put an arm around my shoulders and held me close. Heaven help me, but that is exactly what I need just now!

Logan was looking at me, and said "You know yerself best, 'Ro. If you ya need ta be with him, be with him. Don't hide it, though. That is what makes these things a mess. As for Wanda...She's mess that Chuck shoulda cleaned up a long time ago. Now, he's gotta do it while she's out and confidant in her power. More willin' ta fight back. Just don't hide this for too long, 'Ro. It'll ruin ya if ya hide an affair for too long. Try ta spend some time apart, fer cryin' out loud. Then see what you've got. If ya need ta get hormonal, then just use protection! Use yer HEAD, 'Ro. Just use yer head…"

Logan made to leave, and I was afraid, until he stopped and said "I won't say a word. Not one, 'Ro. But you gotta use yer head. Oh, and Rocky? If ya use her, and break her heart...Well, you know...G'night, 'Ro."

Without another word, Logan walked out, and fired up his motorcycle. After years of hearing it, I was so familiar with it's sound. I would consider it a good thing to hear. Until now. Now it meant that I was alone with Lance. With a bed right there. He IS my student, technically. I AM his tutor, officially.

(Lance's POV)

I was stunned by Ororo's admissions of fear. Her fear of being alone and childless. Being required to play the role of mother to the X-Geeks, but never allowed to have a life of her own. Damn. I feel really low. As if I had deliberately taken advantage of her. Almost as if she were drunk, or something. I felt so...Dirty! Still, she seems to need to be held, so that's what I do. Logan left us alone.

After a few minutes I quietly ask "Ororo? Do you need anything? Is there…"

She gently cut me off with a shake of her lovely head 'No'. I simply held her. We were like that for about ten, maybe fifteen minutes. Then she shook herself out of her issues, and looked at me. then she asked me the hardest question that I have EVER been asked.

"Lance. It's too soon to call this 'Love'. However...Could you truly Love me? Even with nine years age difference between us? When you are only twenty one, I shall be THIRTY, Lance. When you are in your mid-twenties, I shall be in my mid-THIRTIES ! Can you love a woman so much older? Can you love ME?"

I HAD thought about it. All day after the first date. All day after the dance.

"Yes, Ororo. Yes I can. I can Love you, and put your needs ahead of mine. To hold you in my arms to to keep you safe, warm and loved. I can give you the babies that we want. I can Love you, Ororo Munroe. Even if you need me to give you up...It will hurt...But I'll do what I gotta do for you."

I waited for her response. She began sobbing into my arms, and across my shoulder. I simply held, and caressed, the wonderful beauty that is Ororo Munroe.


	8. Chapter 8 Decisions

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 08: Decisions

(Storm's POV)

What have we done? Logan now knows beyond any shadow of a doubt, that I and Lance have been more than tutor and student. Even now, the shame of it burns deep. Lance, however, has been supportive, and kind. Truly a good man, regardless of age differences.

I wonder at how resolutely Lance declared that he could Love me. That he could give me the babies that we want. WAIT! WHAT!? That WE want! Those were Lance's exact words! I look at Lance as he sits at my feet, with one arm wrapped around them. He senses my gaze and meets it, unflinchingly. Fearlessly. Resolutely.

I ask him the question burning in my heart. "Lance? Please repeat what you said about babies?"

Lance just nodded, wordlessly. Then he recites "I can give you the babies that we want, Ororo."

I was nearly in tears! Lance said it again! I had to be sure that I understood his intent!

"Lance, are you saying that you WANT to have babies?"

Lance nodded with calm deliberation, saying "Only with you, Ororo. Only with you."

I was beyond speechless! I took Lance's face in both hands, and looked deep into his eyes. I want to be sure that there was no deception there.

I looked, and he looked back.

I kept looking. He kept calmly looking back.

I saw no deception there. Unless Lance Alvers is as good an actor as Mystique on her BEST day, then I can only reach one conclusion!

My voice was more a breath of amazement "You really want to have children with me!"

Again he held my gaze, and nodded, smiling now.

He asked me a question "Do know WHY?"

I could not begin to fathom why this youth would want to have children with a woman almost ten years older.

Honestly, and simply I answered him "No, Lance. Why do you WANT to have children with me?"

He kept looking me in the eyes, as he said "Because I want to be as good to my children, as I WISH had been done to me. I want the best for them, including the best possible mother. You, Ororo. I do WANT children, but ONLY with YOU! Do understand my Elemental Feelings, Ororo?"

I was crying tears of joy, which startled Lance. I guess he really doesn't understand women yet….

I threw my arms around him and had a good cry on his shoulder. His arms enveloped me in a warm embrace. I cried and he comforted. His hands never went anyplace 'inappropriate'. He patted my back, softly. He gently stroked my hair, with his hands. He only sought to comfort me.

I am in Love with Lance. I cannot stop that now.

(Lance's POV)

I have just told her my deepest desire. To be a better parent, a better Dad, than anyone since my own was to me, before he and Mom died. I want to be the kind of man, that my Dad would want me to be, if only I were given the chance!

Ororo is still crying, but it's a quiet sort, now. That got to better than the sobbing that she had been doing on my shoulder! I still am unsure what exactly her sudden crying like this means. It's not like I'm Romeo, or Don Won…

I am doing my best to be good to her. I can't stop falling for Ororo if I tried. I STILL don't know how I got so lucky!

I pat her back, and gently stroke her hair. I really don't know what else to do for her. I guess that I'll just be here for her, until she lets me know what else she wants.

We are like this for a while. I guess twenty minutes, maybe half an hour...Then she gently pulls away. I hand her a tissue from the bedstand. As she cleans herself up, I turn on the radio. A romantic piece comes on and I smile at Ororo. It's Meatloaf in 'I Would Do Anything For Love'.

Ororo smiles at me, and she still looks so lovely. Her hair in disarray, and her makeup smudged. She is still more elegant than any other woman that I have EVER seen.

I offer her my hands to help her up, and she and I are soon dancing to the music.

As the song winds on, I am holding Ororo in my arms. Her warmth, her grace and beauty is pressed against me, even as the long song continues.

I do not want this moment to end. It has too, but I don't want it to.

As the song ends, we are simply standing there, in one anothers arms. I smile at her, as I put a few wild hairs back into place, behind her delicate ear. She looks at me. I want to kiss her so badly, but I should probably let things cool off a bit, like Wolverine said.

She reluctantly pulls away. I turn off the radio.

We look at one another.

"Now what?"

We said the same thing, at the same time!

We laugh for a minute, at the effect.

I ask Ororo "Seriously. Now what? Am I staying here, until the test tomorrow?"

Ororo shakes her head. "We should decide when we are going to come clean, Lance. The test can wait."

I nod, especially as I am in NO shape for an academic test in just twelve hours.

Twelve hours!?

I did a double take at the clock!

"Ororo. It's eleven forty seven at night! Where did the time go?"

She grinned saying "We were a bit preoccupied. Now. When, Lance?"

I think about it, for a moment. "Tomorrow. Instead of the test, we explain things to Xavier, and let the chips fall where they may. Worst case, and they wanna kill me, and turn you out...We can move to Africa and live there. I can use my powers to make a mountain top home for us. Solid, but open to the air..."

(Storm's POV)

I agree and say so. Now to the next decision.

"Lance, do you want me to stay tonight?"

He looks REALLY tempted, but then shakes his head. "No. This dump isn't worthy of the memories we'd make. Besides, we should keep it clean until we come clean...Um, as it were."

I am proud of Lance. He has the ability to do the right thing even when seriously tempted to simply give in to immediate gratification. Even better, he wants to clear the air about our affair sooner, rather than later.

As tempted as I am, I am glad for Lance's strength of character, because mine was crumbling under the pressure. As long as I have Lance, though, can persevere. I am reluctant to leave, but Lance cannot come with me to the Mansion without severe issues! I certainly cannot stay here, or else we WILL fall to temptation!

As I leave, he kisses the top of my head, and locks the door. I am committed now. I must continue the path we have set for ourselves. Riding the wind back to the Institute, I see that every light in the Brotherhood house is on…

I ignore the distraction, and land back upon my normal spot outside my window. I remember to keep my mental shields in place. Good thing. Jean is below my window, and obviously wants to talk.

"Now is not an opportune time, Jean. Can this wait until tomorrow?"

Jean looks at me, and I realise that it probably cannot. Flying down to Jean's window, I am not happy to delay sleep for girl talk. I actually hope that it IS just girl talk, or a problem of listening to her.

When I get inside, Jean closes the window. When she turns back to me, I am suddenly afraid that she KNOWS! I re-double my mental shields. Jean seems to have noticed, with an arched eyebrow.

I say nothing, however. Jean looks at me, and asks "So...How long?"

"H-how long, what, Jean?"

Jean wasn't having any of it, and said "Well, let's see. Your makeup has been demolished, your hair is a mess, and there is a hickey on your neck! What do YOU think I mean?"

I reflexively put my hand to my throat. Then I look the younger woman, almost a girl, really, and say "My private life is my own, Jean. What little of a private life that I have had, for the last three years."

Jean looked surprised.

I went on. "Did you think that I was content to play at being Mother to the entire Mansion, without ANY outside life, ANY romance at all? Would YOU live for YEARS without Love or romance, Jean?"

Jean had the decency to look away.

"If you are concerned about my well being, then thank you, Jean. But do not try to tell me what to do with my own heart."

Nodding much more politely to me, Jean said nothing. I quietly went to bed.

I sleep the sleep of the guilty. Dreams of joy, turned to nightmares of persecution!

(Lance's POV)

I awoke to find myself missing Ororo. I know that I basically sent her away, but it's so damn cold and lonely here! The AC is stuck at full blast, and it's become an icebox in here! The emotional cold of her being gone is far worse, though. What's that saying? 'Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder'? Nonsense!

Wait! Was is Abstinence, or Absence? I can't remember. Oh well…Neither one is fun.

I miss her. Her warmth, her smile, her laugh. Her. Ororo Munroe. Baldy is gonna fry my brains, Beast is gonna pound me, and Summers is STILL gonna film the whole thing. Still, we made a decision, and I need to stick to it.

I get a shower, and clean up. I get out of the room by ten. Thats when the check out time is. I get into my jeep, and begin heading to the Bayville Public Library. There isn't anyplace else for me to go.

I get to the library and sit in my jeep. Checking my Tracfone, I see that it's only ten fifteen, AM.

I go inside and wait for a bit. Checking out the car manuals helps pass the time. Oooh! This months Motor Trend is in! Yes! Score!

I sit down to read the monthly magazine, and am soon lost in it's mechanized glory! I did make sure that I was in the main lobby, so that Ororo could find me easily.

After a while, I need to stretch my legs, and put the magazine back, as I walk outside. I check the time on my Tracfone, and see that it's only eleven o'clock exactly.


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontations

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 09: Confrontations

(Lance's POV)

My Tracfone rings, and I pick right up. "Hi!"

I am disappointed to hear Todd's voice, instead of Ororo's. Still, he probably is worried about me.

"Lance? Where are you? Wanda got angry last night, and tore up the place! Fred is in the hospital, and Pietro is hiding again!"

"Fred's in the hospital!? What about YOU? Todd, are you OK?"

Todd answered "Yo, I ain't stupid! She goes off, and I jump outta the window! I feel sorry for Fred. he didn't even do nothin', yo!"

I understood. "So where are you now, Todd?"

He tells me, and in five minutes I am at the Bayville Train Station.

As I pull up, I see Todd hop out of the creek that runs parallel to the track, and feeds into the Bayville Reservoir. Wet, but unharmed, Todd springs over to me.

"Where was you last night, Lance?" Todd asked with both curiosity, and some concern.

I tell him an edited version of the truth, I even imitated Logan as I quoted him "I was out, and then I had a 'Talking To' by Wolverine. He told me not to 'use her and break her heart, or, you know...' I am SO over Kitty! Done! Over! Fin!"

Todd nodded at the wisdom of not arguing with Wolverine. "Dat's the smartest thing that I have heard youse say in weeks, yo! So where'd youse stay last night?"

I felt a bit bad, continuing to lie to a good friend, but, I am NOT ready to spill yet. "I had no money and only my jeep. I found a good spot to park in…You know."

Todd nodded. "You know that Wanda is 'Interested' in youse? That's what she was goin' nuts about! I show her all the affection she'd ever need, and she goes off her rails for YOU?"

Todd sounded angry. I needed to get him to understand.

I told him the truth about Wanda. "Todd...Geeze. Have a seat. We gotta talk...Wanda isn't really sane. You know that right?"

Todd shrugged as he crouched on the hood of my jeep.

I was getting angry FOR him, not at him, but I was already starting to grind my teeth. "Todd. She is CRAZY! Dangerously NUTS! Trust me, you are better off without her! If you two DID to the horizontal tango, she'd probably cut your head off afterwards, and then wonder why you're not happy? She is Dangerously Insane! She might let you, only to neuter you afterwards, or cut your throat, or set you on FIRE! She can't be ANYONE'S girlfriend! She is a CRAZY PERSON! There is a saying: 'Never do it with a Crazy.' There are MOVIES about that sort of thing, Todd! I just don't want you to get hurt, man."

Todd was looking sad, but I think that I was getting through. Then I realized that something was off.

I asked, hoping that I was wrong "Todd? You're not helping her find me, are you?"

Then I heard a voice behind me. "There's my loverboy…"

(Storm's POV)

My morning was...interesting. I decided to wear a choker with my ensemble. This hides the hickey well, and still looks appropriate with the outfit. Still, I can guess that my absence last night was clearly noticed by all and sundry.

As I came down to start breakfast, as usual, I found Jean already getting it started. I felt bad. I squared my shoulders and walked into the kitchen "How may I help?"

Jean looked guilty too, so we just stood there for a minute. Then she stared at my choker. At last she asked "Please forgive me. I was so rude, last night. I just...I had to get everyone to bed without your help...I realise, now, that we HAVE relied on you to act like THE mommy around here. Complete with the 'Taken for Granted' thing. I am so sorry, Ororo."

As a way of forgiving, I simply hugged Jean. She hugged back. With the air cleared for now, we made a fabulous pancake extravaganza! We used fresh blueberries in some, chocolate chips in others, and diced, fresh strawberries in the third batch!

By the time everyone else came down for breakfast, we were in high spirits, and seriously well prepared to eat. Professor Xavier, Hank and Logan were quite vocal in their praise. Yes, even logan had said "Ya done good, ladies!"

Jamie was stuffing himself, as were most of the children! I do love being like a mother to them. I simply want children of my own, too. I want to be pregnant, and give birth. I see no conflict there. It is simply a matter of having more children to love.

Then Tabitha asked the question "So, Storm...Where were you last night?"

A few giggles from the children occurred, but, it did not bother me.

I simply said "Out."

To the Professor, I said "I am sorry that I did not properly schedule for the evening off, but something personal came up, and I need to deal with the matter directly. In fact, I wish to discuss the matter with you in private, around noon, if that is acceptable."

I was glad that I did NOT give them the exact timetable for the test with Lance. All they know is that lance agreed to take the test on the weekend.

Professor Xavier nodded saying "Very well, as you wish, Storm. This will not be a problem for the testing arranged with Mr. Alvers, will it?"

I answered "The test will occur perhaps tomorrow. I feel that it would be best if he could be given the test in one of the study rooms here, instead of the Brotherhood house. If you will agree that is, Professor?"

He did and I went about my day, playing mother to the younger students. Jubilee was back, and was already having problems. It seems that she was caught sneaking into the BOYS bathroom, presumably for some prank or other. I had to talk with her regarding such behavior. I kept it light, otherwise I would feel like, and BE a hypocrite!

(Lance's POV)

"Oh crap…" I realised that I said that out loud, and it was NOT going to help me at all.

Slowly I turn and see Wanda. Dressed like a goth-prostitute. Yikes! She is a scary witch! Todd is no any more happy with this than I am. I can tell that he is jealous of me. I'm a guy who does not even WANT that girl's affections! Great. Just great…

Wanda struts over. She looks absurd in that getup! If she weren't so dangerous, I'd laugh at her and walk away. To bad for me, she IS dangerous as ALL heck!

"Wanda. What do you want?"

She smirks as she points at me, saying "You, Lance. I don't know why I didn't notice how hot you are, before."

I just stared at her. Not a 'you are hot' stare. Nope. I gave her the 'You are beneath me' stare of contempt. Dangerous? Yes! Necessary to avoid any misunderstandings? HELL YEAH!

I shrugged saying "I am NOT interested in you, Wanda. Not gonna happen."

She looked surprised. I just took out my Tracfone, and speed-dialed Storm.

When Ororo picked up, I quickly said "Bayville Train Station. Wanda's here. I need back up. NOW."

Wanda reacted as you'd think. She hexed my phone. Then made ready to do the same to me. As the power glimmered around her hands, I was more than ready.

Wanda screamed at me "HOW DARE YOU REJECT ME!"

She tossed her Hex, and I raised up a wall of dirt, which exploded! Wow, she is in a BAD mood. She was tossing Hexes, and I was raising walls of dirt, stone and soil! It was a stalemate for now.

As Wanda was hexing another pile of dirt and stones, I began altering the ground under her feet. Within a minute, my defence was being worn away, so I simply went down on my belly to give myself more time.

As the Hex bolts flew fast and furious, I got ready.

I popped my head up for a second to see where she was. Wanda hadn't moved, because she was too enraged to think. Period.

I quietly breathed "Gotcha."

As I unleashed my powers, the last of the change happened. I had made a narrow, but deep crevice to contain her in! I had started from below, and worked my way up with it, so she wouldn't know what was happening until it was too late. Now it was.

I tore the asphalt apart, and she went straight down, screaming! Her powers do not include flying, so I have her, for now! I have a MASSIVE headache, but, I need to finish this! Taking the time, to force the opening to close, I failed to notice a certain Toad creeping up behind me.

I only realized the danger a second too late. Then BLACKNESS.

(Storm's POV)

My cell phone rang with an incoming call. It's Lance! Oh dear, I forgot to coordinate with him about the big reveal…

I answer it and hear "Bayville Train Station. Wanda's here. I need back up. NOW."

Then I hear a female scream of... rage? Then static.

This is VERY bad. I run to the main room, where the Professor can be heard talking to Scott and Jean about college choices. I don't waste time with politeness.

"Avalanche called for help. Bayville Train Station. Wanda is apparently on a rampage. I believe that she Hexed Lance's phone!"

We assembled in the X-Van. Myself, Scott, Jean, and the Professor was there to subdue her troubled mind. We also had Kitty, Rogue and Logan was driving. Jean had loaded the Professor via her Telekinesis. We were there in just a few minutes.

We were too late! Lance is unconscious on the pavement, with Toad helping Wanda out of a hole, which is clearly Lance's handiwork.

I am out of the X-Van before it even stops. Riding the winds, I soar above the Station. As I watch the scene unfold, Scott has deployed us in an envelopment. I have the skies covered, as the clouds gather at my angry will.

Rogue and Kitty walk hand in hand, trying to sneak around her. Scott tries to negotiate with her. Wolverine is beside the Professor, in case Wanda throws a Hex at him. Thunder peals as I see Lance lying bonelessly on the ground.

I hear what Scott and Wanda are saying, barely. It is enough, though!

Scott asked her "What do you want, Wanda?"

Wanda points to Lance, and says "But out! He is MINE!"

"NO!"

Both Kitty and I had screamed it at the same time. Kitty and Wanda look at me as if I had just grown a second head…

I look back at Wanda. Firmly I say "Lance had run from the Brotherhood house, last night to ESCAPE from you, Wanda! He does NOT love you!"

Perhaps the Mad truly DO know things that others cannot, but regardless if it was mad knowledge, or just a guess...Wanda screamed at me "You can't have him, you OLD HAG!"

Kitty was shocked and angry. Everyone else was just shocked. Well, Logan was just tired of the drama. Toad looked down at Lance saying "Youse and Storm? Lance you dawg!"

I was ENRAGED! This deranged CHILD dared call me such a thing! The skies darkened as every thunderstorm within five HUNDRED miles answered my call, and gathered here at speed.

Scott was standing there with his mouth open. Jean was blushing very strongly! Rogue looked back and forth between Kitty, Wanda and myself, with her own jaw open. Kitty was ready to kill both of us!

I called out "HOW DARE YOU, CHILD, TO PRESUME WITH ME?!"

There was no fear in her eyes. Only Madness and Possessiveness! She began readying a huge Hex bolt! Kitty was fuming impotently. Rogue was acting, however. Rushing forwards, Rogue was clearly trying to take Wanda from behind.

Scott opened his visor a small amount.

The Professor put a hand to his head.

Jean raised a mailbox as a shield.

Toad spotted Rogue.

Lance stirred.

(Lance's POV)

I was in PAIN!

My head hurt real bad. My ears were ringing. What hit me? Then I remember. Not 'what', who.

I raised my head.

Wanda sent a MASSIVE Hex bolt at Ororo!

I screamed "ORORO!"

Jean had a mailbox that she had tried to use to shield Ororo with, but was too slow.

Summers blasted Todd in mid-jump. Todd was almost on top of Rogue.

Wolverine rushed Wanda.

Ororo was falling.

Kitty was shrieking like a cat that was being tortured "YOU LYING TWO-FACE!"

I have NO idea why she would yell that...Doesn't matter.

I Use my power to make a patch of very soft soil as Ororo's landing spot. There is NO way that I have the time to get up, stagger over to where she'll hit, and actually catch her.

Wanda screams, grabbing her head.

Ororo lands safely in a dirt-pile that is ABSOLUTELY free of rocks!

Wolverine punches Wanda in just the right way, so she is out like a light. Rogue is busy draining Todd.

Kitty has marched up to me. Great. As if I'm not in enough pain…

"Like, what the 'H' 'E' Double 'L', Lance!? Are you really with Storm?!"

I groaned. As I tried real hard to stay conscious. Kitty was glaring down at me.

Jean was nearby, looking embarrassed for some reason.

It hurt to think.

I got up, and ignored Kitty. I HAD to get to Ororo. Wanda was being put in containing shackles that should at least slow her down. Staggering past Kitty, and Wolverine. I nodded to Rogue, who was blushing too. I was too focused on Ororo to care why the girls were acting weird.

Ororo was getting up as I approached.

Holding out my hands for her, I was aware of EVERYONE else staring at us. Well, not Todd or Wanda, cuz they're knocked out.

Ororo accepted my help, and we both realized what secret was just aired quite publicly…

We looked at one another.

We were still holding hands.

Neither of us let go.

Everyone gathered around us, and honestly, I was getting weirded out. Ororo stepped closer to me , just as I stepped closer to her. Putting my right arm around her waist for mutual support, we stood before the X-Men.

Together.


	10. Chapter 10: Out In The Open

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 10: Out In The Open

(Storm's POV)

Lance helped me up, and we just kept holding hands. It was so natural feeling, that until I saw the other X-Men gathering around us, and many of them staring at our hands, that I realized that there was no chance to hide it now. This is NOT the way that I wanted to break the news to everyone.

Now Lance has his arm around me, and despite what the others think, I think it feels RIGHT! Kitty is somewhere between screaming and crying. I do know that feeling. All too well do I know it. Still, she abandoned Lance. That made him fair game.

I calmly look at my fellow X-Men and say "Yes. What you see is real. A few days ago, I was having a very bad day. All the stress of acting as the mother of the mansion, coupled with the 'taken for granted' feelings that I had from everyone, PLUS the total absence of ANY Love or Romance for THREE YEARS, made me miserable. The Fear that I would grow old ALONE, was terrifying! The idea that I would spend the rest of my life alone, unloved by any man, was awful. The notion that I would be doomed to grow old without EVER having a baby of my own was a nightmare that I have actually suffered, repeatedly."

I took a breath and finished "Lance found me, and took care of me. He told me that I was so beautiful, that he had NO idea why I wasn't ALREADY married with children of my own! Lance and I talked and decided to have practice dates, as it has been a long time for me, and Lance needed dancing lessons, as well as to move on…"

(Lance's POV)

I nodded, and joined in as Ororo wound down.

"As to moving on. Heck YEAH! Of course I did. It's been OVER a MONTH since you booted me from your life, Kitty. I was MISERABLE for WEEKS! None of my calls answered. ALL the letters and gifts of apology were returned UNOPENED! Did you expect me to to lay in the dirt and just DIE? YOU dumped ME, Kitty! YOU have NO claim on ME! It was over weeks ago!"

I took a few deep breaths, and continued "As far as Ororo is concerned...I'm eighteen, and old enough to date anyone I want. Deal with it. Ororo is over eighteen, and SHE has every right to find happiness! She has often been left behind during missions to play Mommy to the younger students that don't go on missions yet. In short, Ororo has been treat like a neglected housewife, WITHOUT even the joy of having a husband or kids of her own! That is just WRONG!"

I took another breath "She had Beauty like few women on Earth! Brains? Hell yeah! She is smarter and wiser than most of you recall. Courage is not just for the lion, and this LIONESS has plenty, which makes being left behind to act a sitter, a raw deal! Class is not something that Ororo simply has...She IS Class! When I was there for that week, I saw her LOSE, in the Danger Room, with more Class than most women could have pulled off when WINNING! Ororo Munroe is the woman that I Love. Deal with it!"

(Storm's POV)

To hear such unrehearsed praise and adoration from Lance makes my heart and soul SOAR like the eagle! The shocked, and ashamed looks upon the faces of the X-Men makes it clear to me, that they are FINALLY understanding!

I gently squeezed Lance's hand.

Lance stops, and looks at me, as I smile for him. He shyly smiles back.

I finish our explaination. "After the first practice date we realised that we had feeling for one another. After the dance, well,,,I could not have stopped falling for Lance any more that I could have willed my heart to stop beating. He has been wonderful and patient. We were tempted to do more than talk, hold hands and kiss, yet we DID resist. I gave Lance the opportunity to have me spend the night, last night. He respectfully declined! I have made a good choice in Lance. He has matured, and become a better man. He is the man that I Love. Deal with it."

One could hear a pin drop.

I could see Wanda was awake through much of our explaination, and was crying softly. It's obvious even to her damaged mind, that Lance is out of her reach. Forever. Kitty is crying openly, into Logan's chest. He looks more at ease that I would have expected. Perhaps all the practice that he has gotten has paid off, now.

The Professor asked an important question "Was Mr. Alvers really going to take a Standardized Placement Test tomorrow?"

Lance said "Yeah. It would have been today, but, I didn't get much sleep, because of being chased after by Wanda. Ororo had to put me up in a motel. And while that was better than sleeping in a cave or in my jeep, I was stressed out. Tomorrow makes more sense…"

Professor Xavier looks at Lance and says "It will be in the Institute's main study room, tomorrow at noon. Mr. McCoy shall administer the test, while Ororo takes the afternoon off. You are correct, Ororo. We have over-relied upon you, with little regard to your feelings. I only wish that you had said something before. I apologize to you, and hope that you will accept."

(Lance's POV)

This is unbelievable! The Prof is actually apologizing to Ororo!? Wow. I did NOT see that coming. Summers is looking guilty for some reason...DID he REALLY intercept my letters and gifts to Kitty? I hope not. I want her to have turned her back on me by herself. That way she gets over this jealousy thing faster.

The X-Men are standing there like fools, while the cops and firefighters are waiting to get in and do their jobs. I gently squeeze Ororo's hand, and nod to the waiting authorities. Soon, we are packed up and head for the Institute. I have Ororo, Logan and Jean with me in my jeep. The X-Van was getting crowded with two prisoners. I NEED to have a long talk with Todd about women…

Later we are all at the Institute, including Fred. He WAS at the hospital, but he'd just been knocked out for a LONG time. I knew Freddie was tough! Soon the love affair is made known to ALL the X-Men.

As I thought, Tabby had our backs, especially Ororo's "You GO, girlfriend! Way to bag a Cub, Cougar! Whoo Hoo!"

Little Jamie cried into the arms of the red headed Scottish girl. It seems he had a serious crush on Ororo. I have to admit it: I do NOT blame the little guy. Nope. No one little bit.

Beast was shocked, just like the others, but he DID reveal why he never made a play for Ororo: He's been secretly having an Online romance with a known reporter, Trish Tilby! Mr. McCoy apologized to Ororo, saying "I am truly sorry, my dear friend. I just was too embarrassed by my own affair, to acknowledge your own loneliness. The fault there lies entirely with my own self. I humbly beg your beneficent and magnanimous indulgence…"

Kitty was still upset. No surprise there.

Jean was surprisingly supportive of BOTH of us! She said to us, "I hope that it works out for both of you. I hope that you both can accept my friendship."

Ororo accepted immediately. I waited a moment, until Ororo stepped back from hugging Jean. I stepped in and shook her hand "Sure."

That was all I said, but at least I did mean it. No fake friendships for me. It's why I had been alone for so long. I can't stand 'fake friends'. You know: You don't really care for/about the other person, but you pretend to for some social reason. Nope. Never could stand that nonsense.

Logan and I just kinda nodded at one another. I'm glad that he did NOT smile, or else I'd have been expecting a smack-down from him, and I was in NO shape for that right now…

At the end of the day, I was allowed to stay in a guest room for the night. Mr. McCoy had checked out my few injuries, but they just needed soap and water, and one needed a band aid. After that I had showered, dried and found a set of familiar clothes folded on the bed.

It was the same guest clothes that I wore when I tried to join the X-Men last year. I wasn't entirely happy, or comfortable about it, but I wasn't upset about it either. After all, I really WAS expecting this. Not like it was a shock. Not at all.

When I got down to dinner, it was...Interesting.

(Storm's POV)

When Lance came down to dinner, he was dressed in the standard X-Men guest clothes. He still filled them out wonderfully! Those well toned, young muscles, moving with powerful grace captured my attention. His easy smile, stole my heart once again!

As Lance sat beside me, I saw that Kitty and Kurt were thick as thieves.

Once everyone was present, the usual quick blessing said, but before the group could do or say anything, Kurt and Kitty made their move!

As one, they both stood up, holding hands!

Kurt started to say "Ve haff zomezing to zay…"

Kitty finished with "Like, Kurt and I are TOTALLY going out!"

There was dead silence for a second. Then Lance stood up. I think that we ALL expected something to happen with Lance, but this?

Lance stood up, and reached a hand across the table to Kurt. "Good for you two! Take good care of her, or else Wolverine will...'discuss the matter' with you! Kitty, try not to break his heart, OK. He's a good sport, so, be good to him, OK?"

TOTAL SILENCE.

Nobody moved, until I got up to congratulate the young couple, as well. That burst the social log-jam. Soon everyone was expressing their happiness for them!

Both Kurt and Kitty were happy, but rather stunned. Every so often they would stare at Lance, not believing his maturity in the matter.

But Lance, being Lance, just hated fake friendships, and so if he was acting like this, then that's how he really felt.

Fred Dukes followed Lance's example, and was polite, in that good ol' Southern way.

Dinner went well. Scott was the only one who was still unhappy at MY choice of man. Still, I chose not to let it get to me. Not even when Scott asked Lance "So, does this mean that you're joining the Team again?"

Lance shrugged and said "I wasn't really planning on it. As far as I'm concerned, I'm just gonna get my education settled, then go for auto mechanic school. As to joining the Team, I haven't really thought about it. I'll think about your offer, though, and let you know after I've had time to think it through. OK?"

Scott sat there, and realized that his question, phrased as it was, COULD be mistaken for an invitation. Poor Scott. I stifled a laugh, and hid my smile behind my glass of fruit juice.


	11. Chapter 11: Tests

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 11: Tests

(Lance's POV)

Todd was released, with Fred as a watchguard. Fred got settled in a guest room with Todd, and I visited Fred and Todd to explain myself. It took half an hour to finish. Todd heard some of this already, so biggie to him. Fred, though, he needed to scrape his jaw from the floor. Not unexpected. Oddly, he thought that I was sneaking around with Mystique, since Fred found out that she was borrowing my guitar, and heavy metal music whenever she thought nobody would notice…

Heck I had NO idea about any of that!

Mystique is not EXACTLY an open book. Who knows what she's really up to. Probably was just messing with Fred. You know, wanting to 'get caught' so she can throw everyone off the real track.

Oh well. Fred, Todd and I have a good talk anyway.

After a while, I needed to get out and stretch my legs. After a minute of walking around the back of the mansion, I sensed her. Looking up at her, Ororo looked good enough to eat! Coming down to me, we walked, hand in hand, for a while. Neither of us saying anything. Just a good, comfortable silence. At least I didn't feel the need to say anything. It was just about being in each others presence.

We sat upon one of the benches, and heard Jean and Summers giggling together. I tried to block it out, but when Jean said "Not my bra, Scott!" Well. Damn. Summers has a pair after all. Ororo and I just looked at one another, and we silently kissed. And kissed. And cuddled. Did I mention all the kissing we shared? Wow, that was FINE!

All too soon, we needed to head in for curfew. As we went in, I noticed that Summer's face was covered with lipstick kisses! It made me wonder about myself. Sure enough, my reflection showed the same results! After only a few minutes in bed, I was out like a light.

(Storm's POV)

Passing by Tabitha as I went to my room, she began giggling. "Nice hickey, Stormy!"

I was mortified, but refused to show it. Keeping my face and voice, calm, I looked at Tabitha "Do you need anything, child?"

She impishly grinned saying "Yeah. A spare Lance would be good! I could use a good boy toy, myself!"

I could be angry, and rather bitchy, or I could shrug it off like a cold, old woman.

Or I could do this: I grinned at her, making sure no one else was around as I whispered to her "Too bad, Tabitha. He is ALL MINE!"

I was the one grinning, as I left Tabitha standing there with her mouth hanging open.

Well, I did say, as I walked away "Close your mouth, dear..."

Even as I opened my door, I could hear Tabitha's unique laugh echoing down the hallway.

The next morning, I was getting breakfast ready, when Hank came in, looking tired. I handed him a nice hot mug of coffee. Black, with honey, is how he likes it. I nodded at his grunt, which I took to mean 'Good morning'. After he woke up enough to actually talk, Hank did say "I thought that you have today off, Storm?"

I smiled and said "True, however, if I do not make breakfast, somehow Kitty might try it…"

Hank grimaced and finished "And that would ruin ANY chance for Lance to do well on the test, today. Agreed."

We laughed when I said "It would do nothing good for the rest of us, either, Hank."

At breakfast, which Hank was kind enough to assist with making, Tabitha gave me a conspiratorial wink, which I returned. Kurt and Kitty were lovey-dovey, but that was accepted, as long as it did not get out of hand.

Fred was set to watching Todd, who promised to behave himself. He had been 'persuaded' by Logan to shower last night AND this morning. Young mister Tolansky may not have been happy, but the rest of us were grateful. The only one not here for breakfast, was Logan, who was guarding Wanda at the Containment Center, five stories below ground.

(Lance's POV)

The morning went well. Summers and I were actually civil to one another. Heck I joked about the lipstick we were both wearing last night, and Summers actually chuckled and said "Yeah, well...Jean IS my dream girl. Besides, I bet those shades were out best colors!"

THAT had me laughing! "Yeah! Just yeah!"

When I could speak, I agreed with Summers. "My Lady is my dream, too. *sigh* I am the luckiest guy !"

Summers nodded "Yes. Yes you are. After all, Logan declined to 'fix' you…"

That pulled me up short for a moment, but I nodded "True. Too true."

Ororo made sure that I had a good lunch, as the test cannot be stopped once it has started. I also made sure that I went to the bathroom, before I went in.

Before I knew it, Mr. McCoy came around to give my my Academic Placement Test.

Oh, boy.

It was long.

It was brutal.

It was agony.

Then it was over.

I knew that it takes a while for these things to be Graded. Still, I was wiped out. It was dinner time when I finally was done. I think my brains had turned into fog and evaporated outta my ears by the end!

Ororo was not there when I got out, but Fred and Todd both were.

Todd said "Hey, Lance! Youse Stormy girl still ain't back from the spa she went to. Red says that they should be back by dinner, though."

I was a bit surprised. Not very, but just that she wasn't back yet. "Oh well. She is worth waiting for…"

Fred and Todd grinned back at me. I asked "Guys? Have either of you two thought about the future now that Mystique is gone, Magneto is hiding out somewhere? I mean, we are all alone and free, now that the gruesome two-some are history."

Todd looked at me blankly.

Fred, however said "I gotta get my G.E.D. and I think I should go into construction, Lance."

I smiled and nodded at this wisdom, and said so "Fred, my man, that really IS the smartest thing that you have EVER said! Good choice to into construction."

Todd looked sad "I ain't got no plan, Lance. What am I gonna do?"

I sat down on the floor where Todd was crouched. "Well, lets see...You're a sophomore this year again, right?"

Todd nodded. I smiled, so did Fred.

I went on "Well, it's like this. If you start now, you CAN graduate. But you NEED to really study. Fred and I can help you, and you and Fred can help each other! Isn't that a good plan?"

Fred and Todd looked at one another, smiling. They agreed.

Todd wasn't done yet. "But Lance! Youse two know what youse is gonna be! I ain't got no clue, yo!"

(Storm's POV)

It has been over TWENTY ONE MONTHS since I got real spa time! I do not mean the half hour quickie treatments that are hardly worth it, either. A SIX HOUR package! Oh Goddess was that wonderful! A full body massage, by Emma Long. My facial by Vanessa Black herself! She is truly gifted! My manicure and pedicure by the twins Alexis and Teresa Cooper! They have the gift of true artistry...

Jean was in heaven as well. Neither of us can recall having so much carefree time in ages! Now we are rushing home, to have dinner before it's all gone! A traffic jam threatened to dispel our calm. Then we saw it!

A turn off. "Jean, take that turn off, then we can use our powers as a shortcut over that area. It will save us at least fifteen minutes."

Jean agreed. Good thing. When I turned on the radio, we found the highway ahead was a hopeless tangle from construction and a fender-bender at the construction site.

Jean had used her Telekinesis, and I used the wind to take us over another tangle of traffic.

We finally made it to the Institute a bare fifteen minutes late.

Dinner was still in the early stages. Scott and Lance had held our seats for us. Lance saved some of the sweet peas for me. Somebody had told him my favorite vegetables...I wonder who I need to thank?

Scott was sweet and attentive to Jean, as Lance was towards me. Kitty and Kurt copied both couples. Logan, Hank and even Raymond rolled their eyes at such antics. Fred has done well, in keeping young Todd out of trouble. Both seem very well behaved.

After diner, Lance helped out with the dishes. When that was done we watched the younger ones play. After a while, Lance asked me if I would to dance. Of course I agreed. Taking me to the ballroom, Lance set up the CD player and soon, we were dancing to a medley of romantic songs, mixed with regular dance music.

After an hour we were tired, and Lance was again, gently rubbing my feet. His strong, sure, young hands were like magic! He was grinning at me, as he took care of me. The doors to the ballroom opened up, and Bobby and Jubilee asked if they could join in. Lance looked and me with a smile, and quietly said "If you want to share…" I called them in. It seems that they were merely the vanguard, as Jean came in with Scott, Kurt with Kitty, and Fred, Todd and Tabitha all came in. Soon EVERYONE was with us. Well, Logan was down stairs with Wanda, but I think he'd rather sit this one out.

(Lance's POV)

Ororo and I danced, and danced. It was wonderful. It was magical. Then we were getting tired. That's when everyone else showed up to crash our private party. Still, who knew that the Professor could play the piano? Plays it pretty well, too. Todd kept time on the drums.

What I did not know, but was entranced to find out is that Ororo can sing like an Angel! I sing OK. Still We sang a Duet "I would do anything for love" by Meatloaf. We had a grand time.

All too soon, it was just about curfew. This was late for the X-Men, because it was summer vacation, so instead of Nine PM, curfew was set at Ten PM. As it was Nine Thirty Nine PM, we settled down.

Everyone else had gone to bed. I was just sitting in my guest of room,thinking of what to do with the Brotherhood house, when a quiet knock shook me from my thoughts.

Answering the door, I saw that it was Ororo. She was there, dressed in a bathrobe and slippers. I was sure that I MUST be dreaming, because she had NEVER looked so desirable!

"Lance?" She breathed it, like in a movie, or a dream. I, however, had stopped breathing. She was magnificent! I had almost never used the word, before. It never seemed right. Now, nothing less would do. Ororo was magnificent! Dear God! She could see the look on my face!

Ororo smiled at me, and gently took me by the hand. I do not even remember bring her to the bed. I DO remember VERY clearly the MAGNIFICENT sight as her bathrobe slipped from her delicate shoulders...


	12. Chapter 12 Brotherhood?

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 12: Brotherhood?

(Storm's POV)

I awoke to an odd sensation. There was someone in my BED!

Oh, wait. I remember last night! I am blushing like a schoolgirl! Oh Goddess, the naughty, loving, memories from last night! I now understand WHY his parents named him 'Lance' !

And he claims that it was his first time! Oh, my!

He's waking up. His arms are still wrapped around me, I do not want this wondrous feeling to end! Those strong, firm, young arms that have me so warmly wrapped up with Love…*Sigh*

My whole being, body, mind and soul feel complete! I have not made love in YEARS, and almost forgot how joyous it is! Lance's face is partly in sunlight. He looks even younger like this! Oh, Ororo Munroe, you wicked woman! What have you done?

Even asleep he has this smile. Actually, it more like a mischievous grin, now that I think of it! I gaze into Lance sleeping face, and gently brush a few errant hairs out of the way. He stirs a little. His eyes flutter, and then close. The young tease! I want to see him see me first thing!

I smile at my young lover, as his eyes finally open, and his arms gently tighten around my body. His lean, well muscled frame is joyously entwined with my own. The look upon Lance's face is PRICELESS! The momentary confusion, and the immediate realization! Thank you, Goddess! This is a treasure for a lifetime. I can hardly wait until our positions are reversed, and he gets to watch me awaken after lovemaking.

We look at one another "Good morning, Lance. Did you have any nice dreams?"

Lance *BLUSHED*! It was SO cute! As he has morning wood, I can imagine the dreams he has had after making love for the first time. However, I need no imagination to guess what woman had the starring role. This made me smile all over again.

Lance smiled at me, and asked me "So...Did I make you happy?"

I grinned as I answered him "Oh, yes! Several times! For someone who claims to have been an innocent, you certainly seemed to know a lot…"

Again he *blushed*! I could keep this game going all day! I glance at the clock over his shoulder, and see that the alarm will go off in just two minutes.

"Lance, the alarm is about to go off. We need to get up. Well, I do. I'm back on duty, and we need breakfast…"

Lance surprised me, by saying "Sure, just pay the toll…"

After saying that he began kissing me all over! If this is a toll, I am HOPING to be overpaying every morning! I had just been aroused when the blasted alarm went off!

Lance killed it, and looked me in the eyes and asked "Rain check?"

I caught my breath and agreed.

(Lance's POV)

I am no longer a 'virgin' ! I have gratefully given my innocence to Ororo, and I could not possibly be happier. Well, I suppose if we didn't have to stop…

Oh well. The dreams were better than ever, as I now have memories that will last my soul forever!

I awoke to find Ororo looking at me. He had brushed some hair behind my ear, and is just looking at me.

We have a nice little 'talk', the alarm goes off, and I am going to make sure to make good on that promised rain check. After everything, Ororo DESERVES such joy, and I WILL deliver!

Breakfast was very awkward. Ororo and I had made eggs/omelettes and we were fully dressed. The kids came down first, and they were all giggling for some reason. A hushed series of comments were almost intelligible. It became obvious what, or who they were whispering about. EVERYONE of the kids were sneaking glances at Ororo and myself, then giggling AND blushing uncontrollably! Todd tried to be suave about it, by giving me a hidden thumbs-up. *Sigh* Fred simply was blushing. Then I realised that my guest room shares a wall with theirs on one side, and Bobby Drake/Jamie Maddox on the other side. Oops.

NOBODY, except Logan would look at either of us without blushing, coughing, or giggling.

I looked at Ororo and she looked at me. We nodded and proceeded to IGNORE the nonsense. It worked pretty well, too.

Until Tabby opened her overly brave yap! "So, Stormy? Was he any good?"

Pandamonium broke out as the younger kids were hysterical laughing. The Adults were mortified, as were we, and the Professor, in particular assigned punishment for Tabitha right there! That's unusual for him, but I think that he actually was offended! So Ororo got out of dish duty for the rest of the ENTIRE WEEK! Tabby has that chore now. Sucker.

Tabby did apologize, though. "Sorry, Stormy, Rocky. I just couldn't help it!"

I was gently tapped by Ororo, who checked my expression-which was somewhere between annoyance and amusement, before saying "We accept, Tabitha. This time. Do recall that someday such a question may be asked of YOU in front of others…"

I couldn't have said it any better, and just nodded in agreement with Ororo.

The rest of the early morning went by a bit more smoothly, although the occasional snickers from the kids would break out upon seeing Ororo and I together. Then I had to go to work.

(Storm's POV)

After breakfast, I watched the children play, especially little Jamie, Rahne and Jubilee. They are the youngest and need my supervision the most. Lance has been at his summer job.

Still, it's such a nice day. The Professor is down with Wanda, Jean and Scott.

I do hope that the Professor can help the poor child. Perhaps with Jean's aid, real progress will be made.

As dinner is readied, Lance has helped me with it, and we are happy. It will not last forever, but that is exactly why I intend to enjoy it while it lasts. We get dinner in, and Lance begins talking to me about what to do with the Brotherhood house. He's considering fixing it up, and renting a room, to make money.

"I need to keep it livable for Todd and Fred, and me, too…"

I guess I simply expected to have him move here right away. He actually looks ashamed, but WHY?

"Lance?" I ask him "What's wrong?"

His answer is unexpected "I need to stay with Todd and Fred. The Brotherhood house is the only real home any of us have had in years. If Todd or Fred want to move in, fine. If they both do, then we'll see. No promises, because I am still attached to that dump. I think it may even be better for our love life, to have a place of relative privacy…"

I had not considered any of this at all.

I thought a moment, then nodded. "It is your house, now, Lance. And that you feel responsible for Todd, and Fred is a clear sign of maturity. The kind of maturity that get 'midnight visits'..."

Lance grinned.

(Lance's POV)

By the late evening, Mr. McCoy gently got my attention, as I was coming in from the Garden. I was wiped out from the weekend, and so I only helped a bit, although my powers have given me an idea for a unique date. Or at least a unique way for us to spend time together.

"Mr. Alvers. I have the results."

For JUST A SECOND, I could only think of a pregnancy test!

Then reality hit me. "O-Ok, Mr. McCoy. Should I sit down?"

Mr. McCoy was kind enough to say "It's not bad, my boy. Not as good in some areas, but better than I expected in a few others…"

I sat anyway.

After hearing the official score, and what the expectations were for a Junior really were...Not so bad. I needed help in Computer Science, and Social Studies, as well as History. I excelled in Math, and Science. English was right about normal. So Three down, Two up, and One Average. He's right. I could have done a lot worse.

I need to figure out my options. Mr. McCoy does not disappoint, either. He outlays a reasonable schedule to catch-up, and still have my summer job, and some time to date Ororo. I am even invited to show up for Danger Room practices.

I am honest with Mr. McCoy. "That, I'm gonna have to seriously think about, Mr. McCoy. I also have to deal with fixing up the Brotherhood house. Even if it simply needs to be cared for to avoid having it condemned...It'll take real work. I don't know if Todd or Fred actually want to stay here. If even ONE of them wants to back to the house...I feel obligated to go too. I'll NEED to keep an eye on either one, or both. So you see, it's not all about me. I have real responsibilities. To the house, but more importantly, to Todd, and Fred. Even to myself."

He looked at me questioningly at the last one.

"I need to finish growing up. I need to be self sufficient, to truly be an adult, instead of an overgrown kid. It's just the way I have to go. You know?"

Mr. McCoy put one of his massive hands gently on my shoulder and said "Growing up is NEVER easy, Mr. Alvers. However, I feel that with that good attitude, you'll do fine."

We shook hands and I went to find Todd and Fred, even as I wondered where the heck Pietro went.

Why hasn't he called? I need to talk to the Professor first. I gotta locate Pietro, and let him know that Wanda is on ice.

(Storm's POV)

I went in search of Todd and Fred. I need to have some idea of what to expect from Lance. If they both want to stay, then perhaps Lance will as well.

I find Fred and Todd at the gaming station, playing some computer game-they are all the same to me. The game is being shared by both Ray and Sam. It's a two person vs two person team game. They seem to be having fun. I need to talk to them later.

Searching for the Professor, I run into Lance. "Going my way, gorgeous?"

I smile at the line, because Lance is being deliberately goofy about! He has lifted one pant leg, as a girl would with her skirt if she were hitch-hiking. His thumb is stuck out towards the Professor's study.

I couldn't help but smile at the silly antic, and took him by the arm, saying "Careful about making promises of that sort...It could get you tied to a bed…"

Lance just grins.

We never made it to see the Professor.

I cannot really blame Lance either. We just wound up in my bed, somehow. Lance really WAS tied there! Goddess! What a wicked woman I have become. At least Lance is enjoying it. Especially when I finally release him...


	13. Chapter 13 A Quick Resolution

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 13: A Quick Resolution

(Lance's POV)

I woke up to see Ororo asleep in my arms! Oh my God! What a gift! Thank you, O Lord for this wonderful woman, and her sweet, sweet Love! I can only hope to make Ororo happy. With the memories of last night to go by, I seem to have succeeded!

She looks so sweet and peaceful. How like an Angel. Her hair seems almost supernatural in it's glow, with the sunlight shining through it. Heck, she looks MY age when she's sleeping! Not that I care one way or the other, but, she is one hot babe!

Ororo stirs in my arms, so I use my fingers to tuck a few hairs behind a delicate ear. This makes sure that she wakes up sooner. After all, she isn't used to having anyone play with her hair. She smiles in her sleep, as she begins to stir.

My sweet, sexy, wonderful lover opens her eyes and sees me looking at her. For whatever reason, this seems to make her smile even more. This, I decide, is a GOOD thing. Stealing a kiss on her forehead, I grin at her.

"Good morning, Ororo. Sleep well, my Love?"

She grinned right back and admitted "I have NEVER been happier, Lance! And I AM happy, Love. I Love you. I know that it seems too soon, but it is how I feel…"

She was looking for any signs of rejection: A frown, even just a sudden lack of smiling…

She searched in vain, because I was feeling the same way! I said so, too!

"I agree, my exquisite beauty! I Love you, too…"

We barely made it downstairs, to make breakfast in time. When we got there, we saw Mr. McCoy and the Professor getting it started.

We must have looked as guilty as we felt.

Ororo and I were definitely blushing outrageously, as we tried to apologize.

Neither man would hear it. They were both grinning, and trying to hide it. The Professor simply acted as if it were normal for himself and Mr. McCoy to start breakfast together. They weren't fooling anybody.

Still, it's a heck of a lot better than finding them down here glaring at us!

I did mention, as we all got breakfast ready, that soundproofing shouldn't be out of the budget for someone who has serious Artwork throughout his home…

That got both of THEM to blush! I smirked, but held in my laugh. Barely. It was kinda fun, really.

Still, breakfast itself was almost as bad as yesterday's. The only difference being, that NOBODY actually made a direct comment. Ororo and I pretended indifference, and so did Mr. McCoy, the Professor, and Summers.

I NEVER thought that I'd be glad that Summers came off as kind of robotic. So tightly controlled, that he seemed inhuman with his combat visor on. Now, it was easy for him to keep his face as impassive as ever. That DID help. Well, it helped me, anyway. I can't believe that I gotta thank him later for this…

(Storm's POV)

When I awoke, Lance was looking at me with Love and devotion in his eyes! I still find it difficult to believe that I have finally found a good man, but I have! Thank the Goddess! I do not even want to think about how my life would be if Lance were not a part of it...

Lance and I got showered together, and it very nearly made us late for breakfast duty. We had a talk with the Professor and Hank, who were already getting breakfast together. Lance needs to got to work at his summer job, later. First, I hear him as he asks Fred and Todd the important question.

"Freddie? Todd? I need to know something. Do you guys want to go back to the Brotherhood house to live? If either of you do, then I promise that you will not be alone. Just think about it, and tell me when I get back from work, OK?"

I could see those boys thinking. That will likely keep them occupied for a while. It is a big decision.

Lance went to work, and I did as well. I kept a watch on the poolside antics, to make sure that they did not get out of hand. Hank was telling me about Wanda's condition.

"She is stable, physically. We have her under sedation, or else we would have to post a constant guard on her. *sigh* I fear that the young lady has had such emotional damage, that it may be YEARS before she is safe to interact with others. It is so sad that those years that should be her best memories, will be likely spent in therapy. Under guard at all times, too."

The day goes by rather pleasantly. The weather, of course, is perfect. The children are mostly well behaved. Jamie stole another brownie from the jar again. That boy… Rahne has been digging in my Garden again! Why she feels it necessary to undo my hard work, I shall never understand...Jubilee and Bobby were caught by the Professor, in a heavy make-out session! HER hands were all over HIM! Dear heavens! I do hope that Lance and I have not accidentally set a bad example for the children. I must speak to the Professor about this.

I made lunch, and supervised Tabitha at the sink for dish washing duty. She kept looking at me, with a sly smirk of 'I know what you did, last night.' I ignored it, and prepared a mental list of the hardest foods to clean off the dishes. The worst will be dinner.

I received a call from Lance just before I expected him back. He is at the Brotherhood house, getting clothes for himself and the boys. I tell him to drive carefully. He agrees to abide by my wishes.

(Lance's POV)

I got to work, and had a reasonable time. I had a lunch with me, cutesy of Ororo! I had no issues, until James Parkman, the HUGE guy what likes the way Ororo looks, showed up.

"Hey, kid?"

I looked up at him, even though I was standing. "What's shakin', Mr. Parkman?"

He waved away the 'Mr.' crap. "It's just James. My Daddy is Mr. Parkman...What I wanted to know is, if you know the name of the Lady you stood up for?"

I grinned. "Heck, yeah I do! I am, after all, dating her…"

My grin was a deliberate message 'My woman. Spoken for. Back off.'

He was so surprised that I MIGHT have been able to knock him over. Not with a feather, though. A steel pipe, maybe...Did I mention that this guy was almost as big as Juggernaut?

His mouth was open, and it was like seeing a large mouth bass up close!

Denny, the guy to the other side of him, spoke up "Too late, James! You shoulda gotten with her before she left that club…"

I interrupted "Nope. I was there WITH her. How do you think I got in?"

I needed to be honest, yet kill his interest. Since he avoids the Down's Syndrome kid up at the front office, I knew what to say. So I finished with "Besides, I've known her for two years. She works with Special Kids. Nice Lady…"

As I'd hoped he got the wrong idea when I said 'Special Kids', and even better looked a bit disgusted. I honestly have NO IDEA why some people have such issues with special needs kids. I'm just glad that James was that kind of guy. He backed off in a hurry. Jerk. I wasn't even lying! Ororo DOES work with very special kids! Mutants!

Later, I went back to the Brotherhood house, to check on it. When I got there, I saw all the damage Wanda did. Sigh. This is going to be a lot of work. I call Ororo to tell her where I am, and that I'm not going to be long, I just need to pack a few things for myself, Todd, and Fred. I also needed to take stock of the place. Ororo, bless her, understood, and told me to be careful on my way back. I agreed.

I was just turning off all the lights, and locking up, duffle bags in hand, when a familiar blur whizzed beside me.

"Pietro! Where have you been, 'Tro?"

He said something so fast, that of course I had NO chance to understand. So, I just stood there waiting for him to say it again, slow enough for me to understand.

He did "I took a few days in Miami. Hot babes! Good times! Where is everyone?"

I looked at him, and I said "At Xaviers, for now. Wanda is in hard Lock-Down. They took her down at the Train Station. She went after me, 'Tro. She was dressed like a goth/street walker! I figured what she wanted, and I am NOT interested! I know better. Besides, I have a woman, now…"

He was following the conversation, until I got to the last part. "What? Are you back with Kitty again?"

I shook my head, and said "No. If you can correctly guess who she is, in twelve written guesses, then I'll tell you a gossip-worth secret about her. If you fail, you give up of seeking your Daddy's love. It's just wrong 'Tro. He does NOT care about you. You know it. I know it. He doesn't even want your devotion as a son. Only as a Soldier. As a bullet catcher, Pietro."

He looks a bit less angry than I'd expected him to be. Maybe he 'Got Lucky' in Miami…

He looks at me, and says "Twelve written guesses? Any hints?"

I grinned and said "She's smart, beautiful, classy, and is a great kisser!"

He grabbed an old bill, turned it over, and wrote down his choices.

Not one was even close.

He saw my look, and frowned. "OK. Who is it?"

I GRINNED like a madman.

Pietro frowned.

I said "Ororo Munroe."

His jaw darn near fell OFF!

When he recovered he said "Very funny, Lance. Seriously, though. Who?"

I calmly said "Ororo. You know her as * "

He cut me off "Storm!? You and Storm!? Are you outta your MIND?"

He tried to trip me up with a question "Did you sleep with her?"

He was expecting me to boast about it, which would he'd see as a lie. But I could only blush, as the X-Men had caught us TWICE!

I did NOT say that, of course, but then I didn't need too…

He was shocked. Seriously.

I told him "Todd and Fred are over there for at least tonight. That's why I grabbed their stuff. Todd has had a shower every day since Saturday. Coming over for dinner, Pietro? At least you can find out if I'm a liar…"

He took that challenge, just like I knew he would…

I also won that bet, so Pietro needs to really give up being his Daddy's Mindless Minion. With that finally resolved, Quicksilver and I hop in my jeep and head off to see Ororo.


	14. Chapter 14: Rescue!

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 14: Rescue!

(Storm's POV)

Lance called me back saying that Pietro Maximoff has returned. Lance would like to know if a place could be set for Pietro. I said "That will be fine. You know that I love you, Lance. I shall see you when you get in."

Informing the Professor of the new arrival, I was, of course instructed to let Lance know that he will be sharing a room with Pietro. I was tempted to just have Lance join me, as secrecy is no longer a need. However, PRIVACY is almost non-existent.

Even as the gooiest lasagna is being prepared, I quietly inform Tabitha "Set one more place, please, Tabitha. Your old friend Pietro is on his way here, with Lance."

This brightened Tabitha's outlook. I had no sooner turned around to add a few more dashes of spices into the mix, when I spotted him. He was there. Really there! I was speechless.

I breathed his name. "Evan."

He was looking so big, and so strong. He also was still armored with bone plate that had grown from his flesh.

I asked "Evan? By what miracle are you here, child?"

He looked serious as he answered my question "Antie O, The Morlocks need help. I've been sent to ask for it."

I bade my nephew to sit with me. He took my hands in his own.

"Auntie O...We're being hunted. Some group calling itself 'Purity' is using religious fanatics to go into the tunnels with guns, knives, machetes, clubs and axes...They're killing us, Auntie O. Sister Snake. Strainer. Goldie. All of them are dead, Auntie O. They even took Goldie's corpse. Sister Snake held off a group of them, so that the children in that tunnel could escape. Hammer, Misty, Scaleface, and Brick are all hurt. Lumin is missing. She went looking for food, and never came back. She's only fifteen, Auntie O. We need the X-Men's help."

I was HORRIFIED! I called for the Professor mentally, and he assembled the X-Men. Lance walked in with Pietro. Oh dear. I held up a hand "No fighting! Evan, Pietro and the other Brotherhood boys are here at our invitation! Pietro, Evan is here for help. Religious fanatics have hunted Morlocks in their own tunnels. Three are dead. This is extremely serious!"

Lance, Goddess bless him, walked over, and put his arms around me asking "What can we do to help, Ororo?"

Evan and Pietro were both astounded! I guess Lance had yet to tell Pietro. Evan simply had no way of knowing ahead of time.

I ignored them for a moment as the Professor answered the question "Lance, I am grateful for the offer to directly aid, but we cannot have anyone with us who is not trained with us. If a particular command is given, such as 'Twenty Nine Delta Red' Only we will know what it means. If we said openly what that meant instead, they will have a good idea what is intended, and prevent Rogue from getting close to the opposing leader."

Lance nodded, and in a burst of maturity said "Well, how about we hold the fort? With everyone else gone, we can watch , Wanda isn't going anywhere. That way you don't need to leave behind somebody to guard her. We'll do it."

The Professor nodded at the wisdom. "Very well, Lance. I accept. Do you recall the communications protocol?"

Lance thought a moment, and haltingly recited it. Close enough to correct, that Professor Xavier nodded "Excellent. We'll leave you to it, Mr. Alvers. We'll be leaving young Mr. Madrox and Mr. Guthrie here. Jamie is too young, and Mr. Guthrie's Cannonball power is of dubious value in narrow, winding, and dark tunnels. It's also his turn to watch Jamie."

Sam was obviously regretting having swapped out such a duty, with Amara last week.

I was nervous for a variety of reasons. Claustrophobia being number two on my list. Finding Lumen, and returning her alive, is absolutely number one.

(Lance's POV)

We got there in time for dinner, only to see it cancelled. I was shocked to see Evan Daniels. He hardly looks like he did before. Even Pietro is keeping his yap shut. This IS serious stuff. I want to go into the tunnels with Ororo, but the Professor is right. Still, there is one thing I can do.

I tore some of the T-shirt I was wearing from his job, and offered it to my Ladylove. "Ororo? Here. Take this. Keep it with you. If you need calm. If you need something to take your mind off of your fears, hold this, and think of me."

Evan and Pietro BOTH could have been knocked over with the wave of a feather.

I gave Ororo a goodbye kiss that definitely raised the temperature in here for sure!

I told my sweet Storm "Be careful, and be safe…"

After the rest of the X-Men left, I turned around to see Sam, Jamie, and Pietro standing there with their mouths , Jamie needs to get over her. He is WAY too young for her! He's what, twelve? I feel bad for him, but not bad enough to step aside for the kid. Pietro sat down in shock.

Looking at me, Pietro babbles "I can't believer you an' Storm….You KISSED her!"

Before I could respond, Todd had hopped in from the kitchen with Fred.

Todd announced "Pietro, youse shoulda had the room we was in the other night. We heard EVERYTHING those two did until three twenty nine, in the A. M. !"

I was more red that Jean's hair, right now. "Shut it, Todd!" I commanded.

How I kept my anger in check, I'll never know, but I'm glad that I did. This is NOT my home. I'm a guest here. I really do NOT want to wear out my welcome in seeing Ororo here…

I looked at them "Everyone, get a plate of dinner, and eat."

We ate and did our best not to worry. Sam had Jamie in a video game contest. Fred and Todd were playing air hockey. I went down to the Containment Center. Checking on Wanda, I found her to be sleeping. I checked her chart. Wow. Thorazine. And a good amount of it. Oh, yeah. She is going to be a very good girl for quite a while. I made sure to adjust the lighting to 'Sleep Mode' for her.

Going to the Main Communications Room, I found everything going smoothly. The missing Morlock girl, Lumen, was found in a cell, at Purity Headquarters. Kitty found her, and phased her to Kurt who is now on his way here. I ask if I should ready the infirmary.

Kurt answered "Nein. She is scared, und needing a meal, in a zafe place."

I let Kurt know that we'll have a plate ready for her. That's exactly what I do. When Kurt arrives, Lumen is dirty and scrawny, but not seriously hurt. She was kinda cute in that 'waif' sort of way. Not my type, but then, I am spoken for. Kurt is already on his way back.

We get Lumin fed, and I ask Sam and Fred to keep an eye on her. Oddly, it's Todd that suddenly is all 'How may I help youse?' to Lumin.

I made sure to save food for the rest, when they got back. It was going to be a little thin with a few extra mouths to feed, and those would be eating are going to be VERY hungry.

I make a whole pot of pasta 'Shells', and ask Sam "Finish making this, please? Then just keep it warm for the others?"

Sam just nods, and gets to it. Fred is keeping Jamie busy with a Classic Board Game. Pietro is watching the X-Men's TV. Todd is taking care of Lumin.

It wasn't until I got back to the Main Communications Room, that I realised it. Todd was acting towards Lumin that I had been acting towards Ororo...Oh boy. At least he picked a girl that isn't crazy. She didn't even act offended by his interest.

I keep an ear out, on the Mission. It was OK, until Daniels lost his cool and got into a fight with armed Purity Guards. Now the X-Men are pinned down inside the facility. Great move, Spyke. I don't say this out loud.

I try to get a sense of how bad it is. There is a call from Wolverine about 'gas', then silence.

I am not waiting for anything. I go up and get Pietro.

"Pietro? I need Quicksilver's help."

Sam looks at us, but I do NOT want to panic anyone.

As Pietro looks at me, trying to figure out what I need, I say "It's a wardrobe thing. I need to impress Storm…"

Once in private, I level with him. "Quicksilver, I need a ride from you to the following address. Ororo and the others have been captured, and I will free them. I just need a lift…"

(Storm's POV)

We had infiltrated the Purity Compound, released Lumen, and found several other mutants in bondage. As we were attempting to release a wounded mutant, Evan became truly angry, and several of his spikes were launched. Unfortunately one of his spikes hit an infrared beam. The alarm sounded and there was the hissing of gas!

When I came to, I was in a set of restraints, that included a collar, shackles and leg-chains!

The vile excuse for a Reverend, was there gloating. I tried to create a fog to hide the other's escape efforts.

Nothing happened. I could not feel ANY connection to the Weather at all! I was underground. I was trapped!

I WAS TRAPPED!

I tried to calm myself. I did try! Lance! The very thought of Lance calmed me greatly! I realised that I could reach the scrap of T-shirt from Lance. Bringing it to my face, I could still smell his manly/boyish/teenager scent!

The Reverend Stryker laughed and asked "Figured out that your Unholy powers aren't working, eh?"

Chuckling at our distress, he went on "The Suppression Devices are so useful! Only I have the key. Attempting to remove them without the key causes a failsafe to explode. severing your heads. We are Pure Humanity, and shall TRIUMPH! Orderlies, prepare to execute the first of them. The growling one, will do."

Wolverine was dragged to another room, and it took eleven guards to get him fully restrained. Five of them had injuries. One of them had serious injuries to his ribs. Even shackled Wolverine is a terror in a fight. Logan was keeping his Adamantium Claws a secret. I wondered why.

In the mean time, I was doing everything that I could to calm down. If Logan was still holding back, then he believed that something was going to happen in our was expecting reinforcements! The Brotherhood could stage a breakout!

Sure enough, before the 'Orderlies' could actually restrain Logan, the whole building shook! Then the Fire Alarms went off! The loudspeaker began blaring classic music. The refrain included the phrase "Gimme Three Steps"...

Reverend Stryker was not happy. Good.

I saw a wall suddenly collapsed enough to make a good sized hole.

A moment later, Lance walked in. "Let's Rock!"

A moment later, a blur went by, and wherever it passed a Purity Orderly, that one was simply no longer armed. A small figure hopped though, yelling "It's slime time *Ptui*" Todd slimed Stryker's face! The one Orderly who tried to grab Todd was backhanded by Fred. After Lance walked in, I could see the he was flanked by FIFTY Jamies! Each Jamie was armed with a super-squirt gun. I could smell the onions and garlic from here. Gambit was here. Where did he come from? Sam Guthrie was nowhere to be seen. He is probably in the air…

Lance called out "Operation Prison Break is a GO!" At the word 'Go' ALL the Jamies sprayed Purity forces in their faces! Ouch! This caused many to stop fighting, and grab their faces! Many of the rest were pinned down by angry Jamies!

A moment later, Gambit took out some lick picks, and walked over to us.

"Ah, Petite', this t'ief's heart beats again on seein' yo' sweet face unharmed…"

Rogue, however just yelled "The collars are BOOBY-TRAPPED, ya Swamp Rat!"

Gambit, acted like Gambit, however, and grinned, as he set to work "'So Kay, Chere. Gambit understan' dat."

Several Orderlies attempted to swarm Fred, but were...less than successful. Half of these were swarmed in turn by irate Jamie Clones. A child against an adult is a bad match. A DOZEN children against one adult is still a bad match-for the adult!

Pietro was attacking Purity forces so fast I literally had a hard time seeing him! He taunted Stryker, and made the wicked man fall flat upon his own face. Twice!

I heard Pietro mocking Stryker "Ooooh. Laying down on the job is a serious matter. You're fired." He even used The Donald hand motion. Quite a good imitation, really.

By this time Gambit had freed Rogue, and was reaching for Cyclops when Cyclops said "Get Kitty, next, then she can simply phase us out of these things, and time counts now."

Lance was punching a blond Purity guard in the face, and grinning as he sang " 'Cause that's my woman there, and I'm a man who cares, and this might be all for you..." *POUND!* *Thud!*

Stryker was STILL unable to touch Pietro, but then, I am NOT surprised.

A few Jamie Clones came over and helped Professor Xavier into his wheelchair. Todd was kicking a Purity guard who had grabbed a club, and was unable to land a single hit on Todd. Todd's kicks, however were rather effective.

In another minute, Kitty had phased that horrible collar off of me, then tossed it into a pile with the rest of them.

Pietro had Stryker tied up, and in MAKEUP? Where did he get it?

"Ohh, burnt ochre! It's JUST your color, madame! Say cheese!" *click* went Pietro's cell phone's camera.

Strykers response was totally unprintable! It was so horrendous, Logan quietly said "I thought that I was the only one still alive, who knew THAT one?!"

Fred said "I just hope I can forget it! I feel dirty just having heard it..."

Todd could be heard asking Tabitha "If'n he's a Reverend, how does he know THAT kinda language?"

Fortunately the conflict was over soon, and we all retreated back the the X-Van, and Lance's Jeep.


	15. Chapter 15: Responsibilities

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 15: Responsibilities

(Lance's POV)

We trashed the Purity fortress, freed the X-Men, and Goldie too. Sam had been left at the Mansion, with the original Jamie. The Professor contacted Sam to prepare Medbay. Goldie was in really bad shape. No wonder Spyke thought she was dead! She VERY nearly was!

I had stuck by Ororo, and made sure that her mind was off her recent confinement. I do NOT want her suffering an attack of Claustrophobia.

Holding her, I made sure to gently critique the Brotherhood. "OK, Pietro: Excellant. No flaws at all. I'd better get a forward of that make-up pic of Stryker! Toad! Good job! Brave and good kicking! Blob, great job keeping the Purity jerks off of Toad! Good teamwork. I'm...I'm proud of you guys! You ROCK!"

I offer to take her in my jeep "It's open to the air, Ororo. I thought that might be better for you…"

She smiled at me, and my heart soared!

Pietro said that he'll run to the Mansion, Fred and Todd got in with Ororo and I. The rest of the X-Men had come in both the X-Van and the X-Jet. Geeze! Is Xavier LOADED or WHAT!?

That NEVER stopped blowing my mind, that he has a private jet, and all those other cool toys! I wondered where he got his money from, and figured that it's better not to ask.

Once back at the Mansion, we had a real dinner. Sam had made more pasta and sauce. Jamie reset the table, and Wanda was still in her cell.

All told, a night that could have been a fatal disaster, turned out OK. Even better, Ororo and I do not have to sneak around anymore! After dinner, everyone went to bed. Well, the Professor and Wolverine went down to double check on Wanda. Ororo was left in charge, as Mr. McCoy was busy in the infirmary. I brought down a rolling tray with dinner for Mr. McCoy, Spyke and Goldie.

Spyke just nodded, but Mr. McCoy actually thanked me. Nobody got to eat for a bit, as Mr. McCoy was busy stitching up Goldie, and Spyke was a bundle of nerves. It took me this long to realize it: Goldie is a VERY pretty girl with solid gold skin! More, Spyke obviously has feelings for her. I had hung around for only five minutes, and still I felt dumb. How had it taken THIS long for me to notice that? Oh well.

I went back upstairs and was greeted by Ororo.

We hugged and shared a kiss.

I WAS about to scoop her up and take her to her room, when Todd hopped in.

"Lance?"

I looked at him "What's up, Todd? Do you need 'it' again?"

He nodded, and I looked at Ororo. "Sorry sweety. Duty calls. I'll see you in the morning?"

She gave me a goodnight kiss, that left my head spinning! WOW!

I hardly remember taking Todd back to his room. I kinda came out of it as I grabbed Todd's choice, and sat beside the bed. When Todd got comfortable, I began reading to him.

Fred was already in bed, and this reminded me of the third week at the Brotherhood place, when Todd first asked for storytime. He only does that when he can't sleep. Tonight, he's overexcited, and needs a happy story to help him.

When we were all in the Brotherhood house for six months, Todd had been crying in fear that night. He had a nightmare about MORE abuse from his Mom, and Foster folks…

It was the first time that he'd admitted what I'd suspected. Ever since then, if he REALLY needed it, Pietro or myself would give Todd his Storytime. Poor broken kid.

Fred is asleep first. Todd lasts until the last few pages. I finish it anyway. Just in case.

(Storm's POV)

I was so very glad that Lance took me home in his jeep, and it was less confining than the alternatives. Lance has been so very good to me! And anyone wondered how I could love him...How could I not?

I had dinner with everyone else, while Hank and Evan were with the Morlock, Goldie. The Professor and Wolverine paid a visit to Wanda. I helped herd the children to bed.

I had just been ready to take Lance with me to my room, Todd begged for some sort of treatment by Lance, who let me know that it needed to be done. I shall see him in the morning.

As tired as I was, as drawn out as I was from the ordeal, I could not sleep easily.

Going down to the infirmary, I found Hank still monitoring Goldie. Evan is sleeping in a chair next to her. That is when I see it. Evan is holding Goldie's hand. As someone in love, I am quite sure that it is more than friendship that has compelled Evan to stay here with her…

Hank looks at me, and when I am close enough, he whispers to me "I have to tell you that Goldie's chances are still less than I would like, but we need a compatible blood donor. Goldie is, herself O Negative-The Universal Donor. However, it does not work in reverse. I need to ask Pietro as soon as possible. Will you please let Pietro know as soon as possible?"

I nodded and after a quick look back at Evan holding Goldie's hand, I head up to the residential area.

After a quiet knock on Lance's door, Pietro answers it.

"Oh, hey, Storm. Um. Lance really isn't here…"

I made a 'wait a minute' gesture, and said "Goldie, the Morlock is in VERY bad shape. Beast needs you to donate blood, for her to survive. Please, Pietro? Her life can be saved by so little…"

I could see that he was afraid. He is one of those unfortunate people who suffer a fear of needles.

"Pietro, you could go down there, and ask to have to have Hank make it painless by giving you a sedative. You'd sleep right through it. When you wake up, you would be a hero. Even Evan would have no choice but to be grateful to you. I think that he is in love with Goldie…"

Pietro thought about it. "OK, OK, OK...But I wanna be knocked out! I hate needles! Always have!"

Ten minutes later, Pietro was unconscious, and donating two pints, while Evan looked on. He had awoken when Hank had to prepare Goldie for the transfusion.

"Evan? I would like to talk with you, if you do not mind. I see that we each have a lot of catching up to do…"

Evan nodded and we went over to the Medical Conference Room.

Seated next to one another, I took Evan's hand in mine. My nephew put his hand atop mine.

"I'm sorry, Auntie O. I had run off, when I should have stayed. I know that, but I can't come back now...I…I found someone special."

I nodded "Goldie is a lovely young lady, and if you care for her, then that is a perfectly good reason to stay there. You feel the need to be there with her. I understand."

Evan looked relieved. It was obvious that he believed that he was in a great deal of trouble with me.

"Oh, Evan! You are my nephew! I will do what I may to support you out of love. Your parents are still worried, Evan! You need to see your parents, as they fear for you every single day, Evan. Please? Just a phone call to let them know that you are safe, Evan?"

"Can I use this phone, Auntie O?"

I handed him the phone, and dialed an outside line, then I dialed Vivian's number. When my older sister answered I let her know that I have Evan with me…

Twenty tearful minutes later, Evan was happier, but exhausted. I was much the same. As I made ready to take him back to Medbay, Even stopped me.

"Auntie O? What's going on with you and Alvers?"

I sat right back down, and for twenty minutes, I explained how Lance rescued my heart from it's prison of loneliness. How good he has been to me. His rapidly growing maturity. The only issue that I avoided was the one of intimacy. It was none of Evan's business. Doubtless someone in the X-Men or Brotherhood will tell him.

Until then I can pretend to have privacy. I hope that Lance keeps the Brotherhood house. That way, Lance and I might have some privacy. I get some pillows, and a set of blanket for Evan, and wish him a good night.


	16. Chapter 16: Making a House a Home

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 16: Making a House a Home

(Storm's POV)

The next morning, I had a surreal experience. I woke up alone, and actually wondered where Lance was. Oh Goddess! I am already spoiled by him, and his love.

I got up, turned off the alarm and got ready for the day. When I had breakfast ready, Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood, minus Wanda of course, were all clean! I am impressed that they all are doing so well, even if Todd complains about the soap. Pietro seems slow. I wonder if it is a result of the blood donation, or is he just not a morning person?

Evan is also here, as he has been beside Goldie all night. Hank sent him up here to eat. I am sure that it also conveniently got Evan out of Hank's way, as well. Evan seems more at peace, than I recall seeing him in a very long time.

It least he WAS at peace. He is staring at Lance, who is holding my hand. Evan knows that Lance and I are together. He seemed fine with it last night. Lance has noticed Evan's angry looking stare, but has yet to react.

Evan looks at me angrily, as he greets me for breakfast.

"Auntie O? What's up with this? I thought you were pulling my leg! You can't seriously be lovin' an' kissing Avalanche, can you! I mean, the kid is MY age, and you're, you're…"

Now Lance is reacting. Oh dear.

Lance quietly says "You should be a bit more grateful. The Brotherhood saved You, Ororo, the rest of the X-Men and Goldie too. If I make Ororo happy, then you should just be happy for her. Let her have SOME happiness in her life. What do you know about our getting together, anyway?"

Evan looked both ashamed and angry "I...I want her to be happy with a good guy, not a hood!"

Oh dear. THAT was absolutely the WRONG thing to say to Lance.

Before Spyke could say anything else Lance let loose with his answer "Do you owe me, Spyke? Am I responsible for saving not ONLY your bacon, but Goldie's as well? If so, I'll collect by having you back off, permanently. Just let your Auntie make up her own mind and heart. Worry about your own girl, Spyke. She needs you to focus on her, not interfering with Storm's love life."

We were ALL a bit shocked!

Everyone was holding their breath. The X-Men. The New Mutants. The Brotherhood. I certainly was.

Evan looked ashamed again. This time it was without anger. He mumbled something that could have been an apology. Then he simply sat down next to me. He was still clearly unhappy at this turn of events, but was now unwilling to push it.

Lance was seated on my other side, so I was surrounded by Lance and Evan. Oh Goddess, why is there so much contention from other people about OUR relationship? Not theirs, ours.

Breakfast was rather quiet. After a night of conflicts and danger, we all needed time to rest.

(Lance's POV)

After confronting Spyke, everything else went smoothly. I still can't believe that jerk! Who the heck does he think he IS, anyway? I make Ororo happy, and he HAS to object? Jerk.

I bet that it's not really over with him. Not yet, anyway. Too bad. Ororo is MINE! Everyone had BETTER back off and leave us alone. I kept my anger safely down. I didn't want to shake the place.

Still, I had to get to work. Ororo made another lunch for me!

I showed my appreciation with a kiss that literally curled Ororo's pretty toes in her open sandals! Spyke was not amused, although Boom Boom snickered and gave Ororo and I, a 'thumbs up'! Ororo gave me another quick kiss, on my cheek, before I had to leave.

Work went by quickly. James had only nodded to me. One of the others, Mr. Clark, told me that I still had lipstick on my face!

No wonder James hardly acknowledged my existence today; After checking it in the men's room mirror, I can see that it's clearly Ororo's shade of lipstick. It's the same shade she was wearing at the nightclub…

I was eager to get back, and get MORE!

Once I was back, the atmosphere was better. Clearly Spyke was down in the infirmary to keep Goldie company, so no hassles there. I can't even blame him. Goldie is a classic, with solid gold skin, but otherwise could be on a poster in a guys room… Honestly, good luck to Spyke.

After walking in, I saw no sign of Ororo. However Todd was there with Fred and Pietro! Good! "Hey, guys! I'm back. I wanted to talk to you guys…"

I must have stank like a dead pig, because even Toad kept his distance. Pietro said "Lance, you really need a shower, first."

Even Fred nodded in agreement. What else could I do? "OK guys, but don't disappear on me…"

After I was clean and dressed, I found the Brotherhood in the Rec Room.

I saw that nobody was too busy. I guess that they understood that I needed to talk.

Once they they were paying attention, I got started.

"First off...YOU GUYS ROCKED!"

That got a good old cheer!

After a minute, I continued "I need to talk to you guys about the Brotherhood house. I need to know if anybody is going back there, or what?"

Everyone kinda looked at each other. I gently cut in "Without the Magneto and Mystique to boss us around anymore, there isn't any reason NOT to move to the Institute. All the food you can eat. The best comforts. More things to keep away boredom than I can count, and we'd be with Tabby again..."

There was dead silence. I nodded, and continued on "If it's a matter of going back to the Brotherhood house, we REALLY need to clean it up, and prevent the town from having it condemned. I am going to do what I can to fix it up. I just want to know what each person's decision is, so I know what to start with."

Pietro laughed and said "Oh, I know that you just want a private love nest, Lance! Don't bother to deny it! I, of course, don't blame you. Still, I have too much invested in that place. Besides, you'll need help cleaning it up."

Fred looked around and then carefully said "I like all the food, but...Lance, the Brotherhood is HOME!"

Todd was nodding his little head 'Yes'. "Yeah. What Fred said! We ain't ungrateful or nothin', but only home is home."

I grinned. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear. We'll start cleaning it a bit each day. I can't be there for most of the daytime cleaning, but that's because I'm working to buy food. OK?"

Nobody disagreed.

(Storm's POV)

I overheard the entire conversation. I realize that I should not have been, however I needed to know if Lance was going back to the Brotherhood house. Now I know that he is. I realize that I wanted him to stay here. It certainly sounds as if he WANTS to go back to the Brotherhood house.

I admit my I fear. Now that Lance and I have 'had relations', that he has enjoyed what he wanted to and is now going to abandon me!

Lance still has no idea that I am around the corner. I hear him go on to say "Now, those of you who foolishly think that I am done dating the Magnificent Miss Munroe...WRONG! I have yet to BEGIN to woo that wonderful woman! This just gives us a bit more privacy. I'm going to move to the Master Bedroom, and remodel it…"

Lance was interrupted by Pietro's laughter "Yeah...Adding soundproofing! Hahahaha!"

Despite not being able to actually see Lance's face, I could imagine the glare he is giving Pietro. In fact, a moment Later, Pietro's comment confirms my belief that Lance has glared Pietro down.

Lance growled "Shut it, 'Tro. You will ALL treat her with class and respect, or I WILL hurt you."

Silence.

Pietro stammered "Y-yeah. Sure, Lance."

Fred must be nodding, because I don't hear anything from him.

Todd timidly said "S-sure, Lance. No problem."

Lance went on "OK, then. Now I'm gonna need you three to actually pick up the place. I need an inventory of what we actually have for stuff. Cups, plates, forks, knives, spoons, chairs, tables, bedding, cleaning supplies. Everything. Todd, and Fred. Your rooms are always the worst. We'll go and fix up them today, then get the rest of the house squared away tomorrow. I expect you three to actually clean up tomorrow. How much of a treat I bring home, depends on how much work you've done. Understood?"

Todd asked "Oh, what kinda treat, Lance?"

Lance answered "Get the place clean and we'll see. It depends on how good a job you do. Pietro? You're in charge when i leave, BUT, you will need to work too. If the others tell me that all you did was boss them...Well, they will get the treat, and not you. Got it?"

I found out what I really needed to. Lance is NOT leaving me, just not moving in with me. Thank the Goddess! I will have to pretend to be ignorant of this.

I walk into the Rec Room, as if looking for just Lance.

"Oh. Lance? Is this a bad time?"

Lance turned and grinned as he seems to every time he first catches sight of me after work.

"Nope! Actually I have news...Can we talk in private?"

I nod and take him by the hand to the nearest conference room.

After a quick smooch, I ask him "Very well, my dear Lance. What is it you wanted to speak to me of, in private?"

Lance outlined his Plan. Yes, the one that I had eavesdropped upon.

I grinned at him "Excellent, Lance! With the Brotherhood house turned into a good home, I can visit YOU, for a change…Now as to this clean up, how will you get the boys to cooperate? You can't really pay them..."

He said "Actually, I expect them to goof it up the first day, then beg for this 'treat' I offered them in exchange for good work. Then, when i see that they fooled around, I don't give them the 'treat'. By the time they actually earn it, I'll have been paid. Then we'll see what I can give them. They need to learn to earn what they want. Pietro, especially. He's too used to handouts from his Magneto."

I looked at him "You actually expect them to fail, so you don't have to pay them for the first day's work?"

"Nope. I expect them to fail, so they can see that they need to actually do the job, in order to get paid. It's an important lesson, Ororo. Even if they get it done in a day, I'll pay up with a Saturday Matinee. They'll love it. I'll be able to afford it, and it isn't 'due' until Saturday. I have it covered."

I considered this, and nodded. "I still owe YOU ice cream and a movie, Lance…"

He grinned at me, and said "It'd better be a romantic movie, Ororo…"

"I have to stay here, and look after the children. Still, I will have Pizza set to the Brotherhood house. I will not have my gift refused, Lance. You need to eat. All of you. Say that it's the Professor's farewell gift, or something. Whatever works for you, just please don't refuse my gift, Lance."

His response was a wonderful gift of his own. He soon had lipstick smeared on him again! Neither of us minded.


	17. Chapter 17: The Weekend Already?

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 17: The Weekend Already?

(Storm's POV)

The rest of the week has positively flown by. Goldie and Evan have returned to the Morlock tunnels, with as much food as they wanted to take.

Lance, has told me that he, and the boys have made real progress on cleaning the Brotherhood house. He asked me over for a nice dinner, on Sunday evening.

It is now Friday afternoon, and Lance is due back from work soon. He has gotten paid, and is so proud. So an I. It may be a small amount, but it has been earned honestly, and well.

Now Lance has called and I am excited! We are going out to the nightclub where the fight had occurred. Dressing up for the evening, Jean and Tabitha both attempted to aid, me, but Jean was too conservative, and Tabitha was the opposite. I did thank them both, and went with a bit of each girls suggestions, to arrive at the effect that I desire.

The club was packed, and Lance was wary of being refused, due to his age. He was let in with a smile, by the nice bouncer who helped remove the bigot last week.

The music was good, and the dancing was better. Once again Lance took good care of me. His strong, young hands massaged my aching feet. The dance lessons continued until nine thirty. We left and were in high spirits. Oddly, Lance drove us to the Bluffs, instead of the Institute.

I soon found out why, as Lance parked us at Lover's Lane. I must admit, I should have seen this coming. At least we have privacy. I wasted no time, and soon Lance had my mind and senses reeling with his kisses!

We might have been tempted to go further than kissing, but we were far too exposed in the jeep, and I wanted a real bed for anything more serious than this. Good choice. We were on our way out, when the local police arrived to disturb the others in Lover's Lane.

We arrived at the Brotherhood house. Again, I was surprised, but certainly NOT unhappy. I did call the Institute, and informed Jean not to expect me, tonight. She sighed dreamily and wished us well. We tried to keep it down. For perhaps ten minutes.

The next morning, I was gently caressed, and kissed. I could see that it was still morning. When we got up, I was treated to being showered, and toweled dry by Lance. He was so sweet. The entire morning experience was so tender, slow, and sweet. We got dressed and went down.

The boys were staring at us, and trying hard NOT to. We played at being normal.

The boys were actually more polite about it than the X-Men. Well, the students were often giggling about it. The adults were able to mind their own business, and pretend that everything was normal.

The Brotherhood boys didn't pretend anything. They were simply too embarrassed to say anything rude. This is one of the reasons that we decided to keep things mild after going down stairs. They are respecting us, and we, in turn are respecting them by not making them even more uncomfortable.

We had a good breakfast. I had brought a few thing from home to share. We had eggs, toast and orange juice. Then I noticed it. Todd was CLEAN! His hair was even still a bit damp. He showered.

I said "You look very clean this morning Todd. Nicely done."

He grinned at me, proud of cleaning up without even being told.

Lance and I took the boys to see the latest Sci-Fi Action movie. Lance told me that they were becoming better, now that neither former boss was making them do anything really bad. Todd still picked pockets for extra food money. Fred occasionally wrecked something with his great strength, then pretended nothing had happened. Pietro was...Pietro.

Pietro did ask me if I believed that he had a chance at dating Amara. Oh dear. I explained that she was seeing Roberto, and had been for weeks. He took it well, and cheekily asked if I had any nieces his age! His grin told me that he was kidding, mostly.

(Lance's POV)

We made breakfast, then went out to the movies. I spent every dime, but it was worth it. Ororo insisted on paying for snacks, because she wanted some, and felt it rude not to share...Did I mention what a class act she is.

She is the reason that I've been working so hard to be a better person. Just like I told Logan, I need to be a better person for her. Ororo is my inspiration. She is everything to me.

I held her hand in the theatre. We shared popcorn and a drink. When we got back to the Brotherhood house, we kissed and reluctantly left for the Institute. Ororo had to get back to work, and I had more cleaning to do.

As I held the jeep's door open for her, I stopped Ororo with a kiss, and looked her in the eyes. I was serious. She could see that something was going on, but had no idea what.

I kept looking into her eyes as I started "Ororo? You know that I love you, right?"

She nodded and said "Yes, lance. Why do you ask?"

I kept looking into her eyes, with all my love written on my face for her to see. Then I told her.

"Ororo Munroe...I am telling you that I am ready to make the commitments we talked about. This is NOT pressure, it's an offer. When you feel that you are ready for anything further; Moving In, Marriage, and Motherhood...Just tell me, and I'll do it for you properly. OK, my Angel of the Heavens?"

She was stunned! Really stunned.

After a moment I could see a tear rolling down her cheek. Followed by another…

I blurted out "Uummm...Did I do this wrong?"

Ororo shook her head 'No', and I decided to trust her. So, I just held her. God, I Love her so much!

After a few minutes, she shook off her tears, and I was ready with a handkerchief. I gently dried her tears and gave her a good night kiss.

"I love you, Lance Alvers. Thank you for loving me!" She all but whispered this to me, in the darkened driveway of the Institute.

(Storm's POV)

I was stunned! Lance was already to move this relationship further, whenever I want? As far as I want? It's not pressure, but an offer! Dear Goddess! How wonderful Lance has become! I do love him, and told him so.

Just when I thought that Lance could not get any better, he surprises me again!

I walked into the Institute and was feeling so good, I could not have imagined feeling any better. Then I walked into the surprise.

Vivian was there while her husband was talking quietly with Hank.

Vivian was giving me a look, which CLEARLY said to me, that she had been watching through the window. Oh dear.

This is NOT how I wanted to break the news to Vivian…

'Here it comes' I thought, as Vivian stalked over to me, just as when my older sister would catch me at anything.

Vivian was quietly hissing "Who the hell was that, that, that BOY?!"

I kept my calm by sheer will, and resent training. "If you mean my boyfriend, Vivian, That was Lance. He is a man. Despite his apparent youth, he is a man. It is a perfectly legal relationship…"

Vivian looked like she was going to erupt like a volcano. Oh my dear Goddess. I can only guess what she has heard, and from was no longer quiet. Shouting is all it could be called.

"Legal!? Are you out of your MIND?! Ororo Munroe, he is barely eighteen! He has a reputation SO BAD, that even I have heard of the Infamous Avalanche! The last I heard he was dating a little girl! Some tiny thing, barely a teenager! Now he seduces YOU?!"

Vivian takes a moment to catch her breath and gives me the 'You are in SUCH trouble' look.

I met her gaze and corrected her. "He had been dating Kitty Pryde, who is only ONE year his junior. Hardly a little girl. She is petite for her age, that is all…"

Vivian cut me off "See, you admit it! Stop this nonsense and behave yourself!"

I was beginning to lose my temper.

I spoke with dangerous calm "Vivian. I am not a child anymore. Neither is Lance. If you disapprove of the relationship that I am finally enjoying, then you are not required to join us for any evenings out…"

Vivian actually had shut up, as I almost NEVER use that tone on her. She does know that whenever I HAVE used it, ignoring me was a VERY BAD IDEA!

Continuing on, still in my terribly calm voice "In fact, Vivian, if you do not stop attempting to ORDER my HEART around, then you may go."

I was too busy keeping my anger in check, to make any gestures, or say anything else. I did not NEED to accidentally make ANOTHER freak tornado in Bayville.

Vivian looked shocked. SO did everyone else there.

It was only NOW that I noticed half the X-Men were looking down from the Grand Staircase. The rest were likely hidden nearby, eavesdropping. The Professor was supposed to be there, to greet such guests, and Hank was happy to speak with another adult. Logan was not there, as he was guarding Wanda, again.

One of the boys said "Oh (Excrement)!" and was heard by all the adults here in the Main Hall. The Professor sent them off to bed, and gave the offending potty-mouth, Ray, a private Danger Room Session tomorrow.

Raymond has RARELY crossed that line. Ray must have slipped back to his pre-X-Man days at the wrong moment.

It was actually fortunate, as it broke the mood between Vivian and myself.

We looked at her, and asked her "If you would hear it from my own lips, I shall tell you how this relationship came to be, Vivian. I will not pressure you, Vivian, it is an offer."

I held out my hands, and tried to look as I often do when wanting to talk with my big sister.

I spent at LEAST an hour explaining it to her. The loneliness. The fears of being alone. Of being made to grow old without EVER having borne a child. How the last date before Lance was a Spy who wanted information on the X-Men. And THAT was just after the incident with X-23, which was MONTHS ago! I also explained how Lance came to my rescue, and became my student, and later, my Lover.

When I was done, and I had answered her questions, Vivian looked at me, and said "You really had been suffering, Ororo. I am so sorry, that I did not see it. There were a few good men who live in our area...I could have set you up with one. Someone closer to your age, Ororo…"


	18. Chapter 18: Sunday

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

NOTE: I know that the name of Evan's Dad/Vivian's Husband/Ororo's Brother-In-Law was NEVER mentioned, so I am calling him 'John' in this Fic. WHY? First he needs a name, and second, John is one of the most common male names in the US. So sheer probability has 'John' as most likely . Thank you.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 18: Sunday

(Lance's POV)

I woke up, and was already missing her. Still, at least I could still smell her all over my pillow! The shampoo she uses is different. Very...Ororo! The dreams I had drive me right into the cold shower! I do need it.

The guys are getting downstairs for breakfast, at the same time. I high five Fred as we meet at the top of the stairs.

I asked his opinion "That was a good movie, right Fred?"

Fred yawned, but nodded happily "Yup! Shure was, Lance. Thanks again for the treat!"

I grinned and said "It was what you guys EARNED. You guys really helped out and cleaned up this place. You guys rock."

We were grinning all the way through breakfast. It wasn't too skimpy, Todd had gotten eleven wallets at the movie theatre. With that money, we had re-stocked the pantry and fridge. Well, mostly. It only goes so far.

I was on cloud nine, even though I was cleaning up the place. Actually, it wasn't fun, but it didn't seem so bad to clean either. I guess that it's the fact that we OWN it now! It's ours, and we can take pride in our house!

I got a text message that changed my , any spelling errors are Ororo's, but she has never sent a text before.

Ororo send me "I LUV U. My sister arrived last nite. She saw us kis. I had 2 xplain rellationship 2 her. Vivian not happy at 1st. Still wants 2 fix me up with old guy she nows."

I wanted to bury her sister, Vivian, right there. Literally bury. I'd never hit her, but leave her in a pit for a while…Different story.

Why can't ANYBODY just leave us ALONE?!

We aren't bugging everyone else about their relationships, why can't they bug off and leave us in peace?

I sent back the following text to Ororo: "LUV U 2 My Angel! U R everything! Sorry about Ur Sis. She wants 2 set U up w/ 'old guy'? 2 Sick. You're still YOUNG!"

She sent back a smiley face and more love.

I went back to work, cleaning and adding to the growing list of repairs. I had it in three parts: The MUST FIX. The Need to Fix, And the Would Like it Fixed. I was fixing up the bedrooms, to make them more livable.

Soon, it was almost supper time! I could smell something cooking, so I went downstairs, and saw her there.

"Ororo…" I hadn't even realised that I'd said anything, until she turned around.

Dear Heavens, she looks so wonderful! She smiles at me and she becomes even MORE beautiful!

Then I noticed the others hard at work. Todd was doing the dishes, while Fred set the table. Pietro was putting bags of groceries away.

I walked up to Ororo and kissed her sweetly. "Missed you, Love."

She actually apologized "Sorry about showing up early, however, I wanted to surprise you with a dinner. I hope you don't mind, Lance…"

I had could NEVER 'mind' her being so nice, and I said so. After finding out that there was little I could do to help out, I just sat at the table and watched her work her magic.

Soon Ororo had announced that supper was ready. I helped serve it, as everyone else did SOMETHING to help.

The food was delicious, and the real lemonade was a true gift on this hot summer's evening. We dined and Todd was proudly explaining all the hard work we've done to the Brotherhood house. Fred was once again polishing up his Southern Gentleman Manners. Even Pietro was nice. He talked fashion with Ororo, and told her that the shade of purple she was wearing was 'Perfection' for her skin tone! I was so proud of them!

As supper wound down, Ororo asked me something that rocked my world with surprise.

"Lance, my sister, Vivian is still at the Institute. She and her husband, John, would like to meet you."

What could I say? Ororo wants me to meet her family. That's a BIG step. I nervously nodded. then shook off my attack of nerves and made sure that I answered her in a clear, firm voice "Of, course, my Angel. When do I get to meet with...Vivian, was it?"

Ororo smiled as she answered me "Yes, Vivian, Lance. And would tonight be too soon?"

I took her hand and let her know that I just needed to help clean up, and we could go. Pietro interrupted "Not so fast, Lance! You should NEVER keep a lady waiting. We'll do the dishes this time. You'll just owe us for tomorrow. Fair?"

How could I disagree. Pietro was right. I nodded and simply got cleaned up and dressed in a white dress shirt, and good pants. I had to hunt to find them, but I was wearing my good black shoes for the occasion.

(Storm's POV)

I had a better day that I had feared. My family was much more understanding after the talk Vivian and I shared. She wants to meet Lance in person. It's obvious to me that she is not full of high expectations about him, but she will come around or not, as she chooses. I just know that HER choice will NOT cause me to reject Lance.

Lance was so surprised, and so happy at the way the supper went. The boys were very well behaved, of which I simply MUST tell Charles! Even better, was Lance's ability to make good on his promise of my timetable for the relationship. It was time to make proper introductions, and Lance was clearly determined to make me proud of him!

We arrived at the Institute, and went inside. Hank was there to greet us, with little Jamie on his shoulders, getting a ride! Lance was grinning at the sight and carefully shook hands with Hank AND Jamie.

"Hello, Mr. McCoy. Hi, Jamie! Geeze, did YOU suddenly get tall!"

Jamie, Hank and Lance joked around good naturedly for a while, as I went to inform my family of Lance's arrival.

As I went looking for her, I ran into the Professor. "Greetings, Ororo. Welcome back. Did you and Lance have a good meal?"

I told him the highlights of the supper, and made sure to mention just how far those boys have come, without Mystique, or Magneto around to twist them further. Understandably, he was pleased. He told me that my family was in the Garden. I should have known…

I went to the Garden to find them ALL there! Evan was still in his mother's arms, hugging her. I was surprised, but pleasantly so. I walked over to them, and was soon included in the embrace of family.

After a few tearful minutes, we ladies repaired our makeup, as we had sent father and son inside to sit with Lance. Vivian and I had a better meeting in the ladies room, as we repaired our makeup. It's good thing that we did. Our makeup needed repairing.

Finally we were together in the living room, where Lance, Evan, Evan's father-John, are all sitting down in a reasonable manner. Evan was still cool towards Lance, but Lance was relaxed and smiling. At least he's trying.

John and Even hugged Vivian, while I recieved my hug from Lance. We are treated to a rarity in the Mansion: relative privacy. As we sit, Lance holds my hand to assist. Of course, Vivian, John and Evan may assume that his is putting on a slow. The gentle grip of his hand, however, tells me that he simply does not want to let go of me…

Having seated ourselves in a circle around the coffee table, we just looked at one another for a moment. Then Lance started it off.

He grinned at John "Well, it seems you and I have good taste in common…"

John was surprised, but grinned right back "Well, that's true…"

Evan looked horrified. "Hey, my Mom and Auntie are NOT supposed to be thought of like THAT!"

Lance and John looked at Evan as if the boy had grown another head on his neck! John and Lance looked at one another with a certain understanding, it seemed, between them, as John told Evan a simple truth.

"Son, YOU are not supposed to think of either one like that. But I certainly do think of your mother that way. As to Ororo...Well, somebody should make her happy."

Vivian and I were blushing, as Lance gently put an arm around my waist and said "Exactly."

John went on to say "Son, you feel strongly for a girl, right?"

Even nodded wondering where this was going, but Lance, Vivian and myself understood. At least Lance and Vivian's expressions said as much to me.

John continued on "Evan, son...If you ever have a son of your own, you wouldn't expect him to find his own mother desirable. However, it does NOT mean that she isn't anymore. Got it?"

Evan nodded, but was blushing. Lance wisely kept his mouth shut. Lance did not even crack a smile. Wise. Very wise.

Evan seemed alright despite the way that was phrased.

Now Lance spoke up. "As for your Auntie O...Did you really believe that she would accept a life of lonely emptiness, just to make others comfortable?"

Evan, fortunately began to see the light. "I guess not… I just didn't really think about. Heck I didn't WANT to think about it!"

Lance jokingly cut in with "That's OK. After all, I think about romancing her enough for ten people!"

Evan rolled his eyes, while John grinned at Lance.

John asked Lance and I "Perhaps we should have a double date night? Maybe Saturday?"

Lance looked at me, and I looked at Vivian, then we ALL looked at Evan.

I said "Perhaps, if Goldie would be willing, we could make it a triple date..."

Evan scowled saying "I don't see how THAT could happen. Those racists would mob us the moment they saw her!"

I raised a hand, and Evan stopped, to allow me my say. "Evan. Perhaps there is a way. Perhaps the Professor would allow the use of two of the Image Inducers for the night. If so, would you bring her to join us?"

Evan nodded. "Yeah. HECK YEAH! Say, where do you...?"

I stopped him with the truth "I am not sure if it will be allowed, but I intend to find out."


	19. Chapter 19: Triple Date

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

NOTE: I know that the name of Evan's Dad/Vivian's Husband/Ororo's Brother-In-Law was NEVER mentioned, so I am calling him 'John' in this Fic. WHY? First he needs a name, and second, John is one of the most common male names in the US. So sheer probability has 'John' as most likely . Thank you.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 19: Triple Date

(Storm's POV)

I was happy to have informed Evan that the two Image Inducers would be available for this Saturday Night. Evan and Goldie are thusly invited. John and Vivian have selected a decent venue for the triple date.

I drove Lance and myself in my rarely used car. The restaurant was indeed upscale, and elegant. Our men were all in good suits, and each of us ladies wore our most elegant evening gowns. I allowed Goldie to wear one of my own evening gowns, as she and I are of similar size and build. She could have used the Image Inducer for an apparent outfit, however she wanted to wear a real dress. That is no surprise to either Vivian or myself. It looks so good on Goldie, even without the Image Inducer, that I told her that she may keep it. The look of joy and gratitude was MORE than payment enough!

Lance and I shared one care, while Evan and Goldie were driven by John and Vivian. We handed the cars of the the Valet Staff, and entered inside. We had reservations, so we did not need to wait for a table. John politely tipped the Valet and Doorman.

Lance and I watched Evan struggle to play the gentleman. While it was clear to us all that he WANTED to be a gentleman, he seems to have paid more attention to skateboarding than to etiquette. Sadly, Lance had never taken an etiquette course, yet is doing a better job. Of course, it's not entirely Evan's fault. I can see the sexual tension between Evan and Goldie, and that neither one is really prepared to handle it well.

Lance is struggling to NOT react to this at all, and simply concentrate upon me. John, being older and far more experienced, is providing a text-book perfect example of gentlemanly behavior. Lance is nowhere near as smooth as John, but is doing MUCH better than poor Evan. Vivian seems unaffected by her son's clumsy display of manners. I could tell that she was NOT happy, but was in perfect control of her expression and body language...Well nearly so. I could tell, and know John could tell that she was unhappy with Evan's efforts. However, I doubt that anyone else could tell.

Lance gently leaned into my personal space, and whispered to me "I think that I see what Evan's problem is. He is trying to behave, but he isn't comfortable with her yet, so he is distracted by his um...hormones."

I simply nod, and smile at Lance as if he had been saying a sweet thing to me. I did not want to add any stress to poor Evan or Goldie, who seemed only vaguely aware of the problem, but, was, herself, too inexperienced to really understand it. Regardless, we were quickly seated, whereupon John and Lance both handled seating us well. Evan...Evan nearly forgot to hold Goldie's seat at all! I sigh ONLY in my mind, so as to avoid giving offence, and embarrassing Goldie. Evan got to hold Goldie's seat, at the last second, and therefore was rushed. This was why he almost shoved Goldie INTO the table, instead of helping her up to the table. Lance winced, but John had the maturity to ignore it entirely.

When we were all seated, Evan was understandably agitated with his own poor showing. While Lance is no where near as smooth and practiced as John, John has been a husband for eighteen years. He had married Vivian when they were barely legal in that State. John was seventeen years and month, and Vivian was sixteen and a half years old. I was nine when they married.

(Lance's POV)

We were all dressed in our best, and we impressed! Our ladies were glorious in those elegant outfits! The place the Daniels' had pickout was so expensive, I'm amazed we were not charged money just to LOOK at the joint! In all seriousness, I have doubts that my entire weeks pay, could cover the cost of replacing the TABLECLOTH here! Still it was nice to go to such an expensive place, at least once in my life. Having Ororo here makes this MUCH better than anyplace alone!

On the other hand...I can't help but notice how the newest couple are having, shall we say...difficulties? Poor Evan is so hot for Goldie, and PROBABLY has yet to even taste a kiss from her, that he CAN'T really concentrate on anything well. I was like that with Kitty for about two weeks...I just had to have enough naughty dreams about her to get through it. When I first started dating Ororo, it lasted until that first magical KISS!

Worse, I get the feeling that Evan has NO IDEA why the heck everything seems to be so hard. Pun-intended. If I can just let him know that he just needs to get his hands on Goldie for a few passionate minutes of kissing, it will be so much better...The big obstacle? I sincerely doubt that he's listen to me. In fact, in that state of mind, he may dig in his heels and drag the whole process out FAR longer than it has to go! Mind you, new love is a close cousin to being crazy, so it's really NOT his fault. He really just does not know any better. I can see the same look on John's face as what's in my mind, and I know that he's thinking the same general thing that I am about Evan and Goldie. Unfortunately, I have NO IDEA how to help them.

Ororo, Vivian and Goldie all share a look that THEY understand but I have NO clue what just passed between them. I have a feeling that it is about Evan and his...issues. I am tempted to find a way to get us guys to leave the girls alone for a few minutes so they can talk freely. I was wracking my brain for an excuse that we could use. It proved unnecessary, as Ororo asked Vivian and Goldie to accompany her to the Ladies Room. I was relieved. I could NOT think of a DANG thing for an excuse, and apparently neither did John. Oh well.

(Storm's POV)

I have just gotten Vivian and Goldie in the Ladies Room for a private conversation. Vivian understood what needed to be said, but Goldie was so painfully innocent. I kept myself from sighing, and had Goldie join me on the couch. Once she sat down, I asked her an important question.

I asked her with all the kindness in my heart "Goldie? Do you have any...romantic feelings for Evan? It's OK to tell us, child. We only wish to help."

Goldie was blushing so hard, that I half expected her to either spontaneously cry, erupt in flames, or explode. Not literally, those last two were NOT Goldie's Power. Vivian, bless her, had sat down on Goldie's other side, and gently put a hand upon Goldie's own. This clearly helped calm Goldie down.

Vivian picked up where I had left off, and was just as loving about it as I had just been. "Goldie? Sweetie? I am Evan's mother, and if you ONLY like him as a friend, then I will help you so that you two can remain friends...Or if you ARE interested in my son romantically, then I will help you with that, instead. We will help you, Goldie, just trust us, please."

Goldie looked at each of us, and was nervous. Still, she spoke with an open heart.

"I want Spyke, I mean Evan, to become my man…"

I looked at Vivian and asked my sister "Do you want to start, or shall I?"

Vivian smiled at me, in thanks, but shook her head. Beginning with certain Basics about men and women, we very quickly found out that Morlocks generally know this sort of thing at a young age, as there is rather little privacy in the tunnels. Echoes, if nothing else, tell a curious youngster a great deal…

Having gotten over the hurdle of knowing that Goldie wants to be romantic with Evan, and that she understands what that would eventually mean, Vivian and I realize that it is time to get back to the boys. Vivian quickly explains Evan's current….issues. Goldie is actually smiling. Goodness knows how good it feels to be desired by your man…

(Lance's POV)

The ladies have been gone a long time. Even John was getting antsy. Evan looked ready to burst. He must have muttered "Where are they?" and "What is taking them so long?" at LEAST ten times. Man, he is such a big baby! I let John know my feelings with a look whoile Evan is twisted around in his chair, trying to spot the ladies. He nods to me, then calmly shrugs. Just before Evan is ready to bust a seam, the three lovelies come back looking...much the same, although Ororo has her hair a little different. OK. That's a legit excuse: A Lady has every right to fix her hair until she's satified with it. I'm a MAN and even *I* know THAT! Evan seemed...more doubtful. Oh well.

Once we are all seated together, we order. Goldie and Evan are sharing a Couples Steak Special. It's sirlion wrapped in bacon with baked potatoes, corn, and green beans. John and Vivian are having the Couples Swordfish Supreme. Much like the first dish, but with swordfish, instead of steak. No bacon, either. I guess it doesn't go with sea food all that well. Ororo and I have the Couples Turkey Temptation. It has turkey, of course, mashed potatoes, corn, and sweet peas. As John, Vivian and Ororo were having wine with their dinners, I had sparkling water, and Evan had a soda. Goldie simply had bottled water.

Once the food arrives, we have a much better time. Evan relaxes a bit, and the tension drops noticeably. I feed Ororo a forkful of dinner, and the look of joy on her beautiful face is well worth some fancy dinner! Evan attempts to cophy me, only to NEARLY stab Goldie's face with the fork! Only her quick reflexes prevent disaster.

I quietly say to Evan, in a voice that implied telling a secret "Hold it in place, and let HER take it at her own speed. That's what I do."

Evan was really embaressed, but nodded, when he saw his Dad do exactly that for his Mom. The dinner went more smoothly after that. The conversation was mostly light. We avoided politics, religion, and the weather.

No further *incidents* take place and a good taime was had. Still, we had to go sometime. John and Vivian insisted on paying the whole bill, so I slipped Evan a twenty and acted as if I hadn't. I did set him up to look good, though.

I asked "Evan? Oh, you're gonna leave the tip? OK. This time. I get too, next time, OK?"

Evan realised what I had done and just played it real cool. Good for him. I don't think that anyone else had noticed my play.

When we returned to the Institute, we were ALL in a better mood. We parted company, as I needed to get back the the Brotherhood House, and check up on my charges. John and Vivian need to go to sleep. Evan and Goldie were also tired. I gave Ororo another toe-curling kiss on my way out!


	20. Chapter 20: Sentinels

Elemental Feelings

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

NOTE: I know that the name of Evan's Dad/Vivian's Husband/Ororo's Brother-In-Law was NEVER mentioned, so I am calling him 'John' in this Fic. WHY? First he needs a name, and second, John is one of the most common male names in the US. So sheer probability has 'John' as most likely. Thank you.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Chapter 20: Sentinels

(Storm's POV)

It has been a week since the triple date. Now I hear from Vivian that she has heard from Evan. Apparently he has access to a phone. Probably the pay-as-you-go models so common today. Evan and Goldie are seriously going out. The writing is on the wall, but I must not keep a certain amount of caution in my heart, as well. IF things do not work out as Vivian and I hope, Evan will be devastated. If that does happen, we need to be prepared for such a tragedy.

In the mean time, Lance has taken me on a shopping after his job. It IS interesting to see him struggle under all those purchases, while trying hard to look like it is easy. It may seem pointless, even cruel to a man, however, there IS a good reason for this, and similar treatments: To make sure that the man is SERIOUS. If he only wants a good time, and good bye, then he will not 'help' a lady shop. If he DOES help, then he clearly IS serious.

(Lance's POV)

If I were one of those stupid, shallow, low life jerks, I could have said goodbye to this stinking shopping trip a few HOURS ago. Did I? Nooooooo! Why? I CARE about her, darn it! I hope she knows that. After all, if I weren't serious about her, then I would be back at the Brotherhood house. Relaxing, instead of sweating like a pig, under all these bags I need to carry. Worst of all, I gotta do this while making it look easy. I CAN'T let this make me look WEAK!

I have six bags of stuff on one side and seven bags of her other purchases on the other side. How I have carried so much at one time is a mystery to me. Still, I have to admit, my woman is well worth it. I just wish I knew why the ladies DO this to us guys! It's not like I upset her….I hope. I don't think that I did. No, she is giving me a smile that is all Love. I still do NOT understand so much about the way a lady thinks. Am I really stupid for not understanding? I gotta get John Daniels' phone number, and ask his advice. He seems to understand things.

In the mean time, I can't believe that she is buying ANOTHER bag full of clothes! Oh, wait, it's NOT clothes. It's shoes. Even heavier. I force myself to keep smiling and refuse to show the strain of it all. I know that my arms are complaining to me, but my heart knows that she IS worth it...

(Storm's POV)

I had put poor Lance, and my credit card, through quite enough for one day. Going home I was happily surprised that he has yet to make ANY complaint! Even under all fourteen bags! Not even a sigh, or a comment of 'Glad THAT'S over...' He has taken this better than I could reasonably have hoped! Even under $2,379.11 worth of purchases! I can't wait to tell Vivian! I also can't wait to show Lance one of the purchases that I made while in a particular store. I had waited until I had sent him off to use the Men's Rest Room. In a few minutes I had my surprise in a bag, covered up inside one of the others I had him carrying before.

Returning to the Mansion, I saw Logan waiting for us. Nodding politely to my feral friend, I was helped, as always, by Lance.

Logan asked "Ya need a hand with them bags, 'Ro?"

Lance cut in with "Nope. I've got it."

Logan just raised an eyebrow at him, but stepped aside for us.

Lance assembled the collection of my purchases masterfully! He had no problems getting the purchases to my room. I was tempted to take Lance then and there, however, I had a Danger Room Session before breakfast. I tell Lance "Tomorrow night, my Love. I'll even wear something...special, that I picked up just for YOU to see…"

Lance gave me another one of those MAGNIFICENT KISSES! It always makes me want to melt, helplessly into his arms...Then he was gone for the night. I, however, was still warmed by that kiss! I literally floated to bed.

(Lance's POV)

I had dropped off the bags in Ororo's room, and did not drop a single bag. Not one. I even made it look good. The kiss I got in return was magical! I hardly recall the drive home, but I do recall the reception waiting for me at the door. Moe, Larry and Curly. That is to say; Pietro, Todd and Fred. In that order, to my mind anyway. Of COURSE they wanted to know all the details. I promised them some details in the morning. Right now, I was beat, and had work in the morning.

When my alarm clock went off, I wanted to KILL that stupid thing! Between being tired, and worse RUINING that sexy dream...SIGH! I go get a COLD shower. I needed it for both reasons. It was that 'Planting Kisses Down My Abs' dream again! I really, really like that dream. I wonder if I should tell her about it…

Work was OK. Nothing really special happened. Even Mr. Parkman-I mean James, didn't give me any issues over Ororo. Not that he had been, since I implied that she worked with 'Special' children. I had let James think that, since it turned him right off. Special Needs kids creep him RIGHT out. I still have NO idea why…Oh well, it keeps him from being interested in MY woman.

I got back from work, showered again, and found the Three Stooges awaiting those promised details. I obliged over dinner. I had ordered pizzas. I even paid for them. Hailed as near Celebrity by my Brotherhood, I nearly missed the jet-sounds passing overhead. Too slow for a normal jet, never mind several of them.

We looked at on another. Pietro dashed outside for a look-see. He came back and handed me the phone, and said just one word. "Sentinels."

Everyone's blood just ran cold. I took the phone, and asked Pietro "Here?"

He shook his head "Towards Xavier's. Four of them."

I hit speed dial. Not to Storm, but the Professor's Emergency Number.

(Storm's POV)

I had just gotten the table cleared with Rahne's help. She was on kitchen duty after digging up my Garden. Again!. I do not understand why she does that. I was about to ask her, when the Professor's Mental Voice rang out *X-MEN! EMERGENCY! Four Sentinels are en route here. They shall be here in twenty seconds!*

I could hear Scott call out the X-Men in his usual calm and competent manner. Logan took the squad of New Recruits for an ambush. Scott took the Main Team, minus Logan, who had taken Bobby's Team. I flew outside to see four of those horrible killing machines. The Mansion Defenses were already firing at the robots, who ignored the automated defenses, except to dodge the missiles. Where DID the Professor get MISSILES, anyway? Dismissing the thought as something that can wait until later I begin calling up a twister/lightning storm combination.

It is very hard to fight such things as Sentinels because they are soulless. No fear, no reactions one is used to when in conflict. No reasoning. No taunts. No choices. I made my displeasure known with a powerful lightning attack upon the one I have inside my lightning twister.

It is still coming. I dodge several attacks, even as Beast hurls a statue from the lawn at the robot. Logan and Sunspot are beating on another robot. The third Sentinel is more of a problem, as it has used it's capture gel upon Rahne, Rogue, and Jean! The fourth Sentinel is busy attacking Kitty, who simply Phases through the attacks, while keeping it busy.

The Sentinels land in a diamond pattern around the Mansion, and begin attacking with everything they have! It is getting desperate, as Now Logan has been snared with capture gel, as has Amara. Cannonball had damaged one Sentinel, by slamming it's left arm off, before, he too had been captured. Even Kurt has been captured.

It was in this dark moment, when it looked truly bad for us, when I heard it. Lance's Quake Attack! I looked and saw them! Lance was burying one Sentinel buy having the ground simply swallow it up! Pietro was running at super speed, smashing the hardened capture gel, releasing those inside. Fred hurled the missing Sentinel arm at the closest robot, Todd, bless the scared child, was gumming up the robot's jet nozzles, and a few weapons, with his slime.

The Sentinels were now caught up in a no-win situation. Without reinforcements of their own, they were about to fall to our combined powers! The buried Sentinel was being crushed by Lance, and melted by Amara. Ray was blasting the second one, even as Bobby was making it even more vulnerable to electricity by dropping it's temperature well below freezing. The third one was held in place by Fred and Hank while Logan, and Kitty tore it apart. The Last one, was being taken apart. Literally. Jean was using her Telekinesis, while Pietro was using a few tools and his super speed to actually dismantle the robot!

With their weapons jammed with Todd's slime, Bobby's ice, and stones from Roberto and Rahne, the robots could hardly fight back. With their jets also jammed, flying away was also not an option. I helped Ray with a small lightning bolt to recharge his powers. The Sentinels fell to our teamwork.

Tabitha and Jamie were both inside with the Professor. A few Jamies were keeping an eye on Wanda, in her containment cell. The last Sentinel destroyed, a cheer went up and the last one, was melted to slag, then buried. We looked at one another, as hugs and handshakes were shared by all.

(Lance's POV)

We WON! After a few cheers, I sent Pietro to go bring our pizzas here. When Ororo landed, I swept her up and, without meaning to, we re-enacted the famous V-Day Kiss from WW II. We got a few good-natured calls on it, but I was only dimly aware of them. Ororo. She held my whole attention. As Pietro handed out the pizzas, we got down to partying. When the Kiss broke at last (we needed air)I scooped up Ororo and simply held her close.

We spent the night. Tabitha had made a crown of cardboard and glitter-glue. She placed it upon Todd's head declaring him "Prince Todd! The brave and true warrior, who ruined the weapons on four Sentinels!"

Fred got caught up in it and lifted Todd up, still wearing the crown, and called out for Todd "Three cheers for Prince Todd!"

Several of the younger ones joined in, and even Scott was smiling. Everyone was busy being happy. I looked at Ororo, and she looked at me. With a wink and a nod, Ororo and I slipped out of the celebrations, to enjoy one of our own…

Before she would let me in her room, she made me wait out in the hall. It was worth it. She was wearing a very sheer, electric blue, set of racy ladies underwear! That outfit, matching thigh high nylons, and a smile was all she wore! My temperature probably is now high enough to melt Adamantium! She took me by the hand, and led me to bed. All through the night we made love. Wonderful, Glorious, and Loving. As we drifted off to sleep, I thanked Heaven for this incredible woman in my life.


End file.
